Stargate: Omega
by jbb2144
Summary: With the War against the Lucian Alliance and an all time high, the Earth forces have decided to attack a Lucian stronghold. During this attack the USS George Hammond mysteriously disappears and a Second named Druid mysteriously gets purposely captured. Now it is up to a new team of heroes from the Omega Base to uncover the answers so all these mysteries.
1. Babylon

6

Stargate Series

Laying in bed, Bobby Parish reads a bed time story to his nephew. He finishes reading it just as his nephew falls asleep. Saying good night to the asleep boy, Bobby gets up and heads downstairs to the kitchen where he meets his sister Meghan. She asks Bobby if he is all packed for his deployment. Bobby replies with yes and that he has all the essentials, he adds that his ride is coming at seven for him in the morning. Meghan complains how she hates how secretive his tours are and just wished that he could be transferred to England or Japan or someplace safe. Shaking his head and smiling, Bobby tells his sister not to worry that he is good at his job. Meghan smiles and says that she knows and adds that since the break off of her engagement, he is all she has left besides her son. Bobby tells her she'll be fine and that when he returns he expects her to have found someone else or at least have tried. She says that she will and then turns off the lights as the two head up stairs to go to sleep.

Entering the situation room, General Jack O'Neill meets with a General Henry Landry and Jack asks him what the status of the operation is. General Landry states that General Carter and the _USS George Hammond_ are in route to the planet. The two generals and the other members of the room watch a blank monitor which lights up with the face of General Carter. General Carter tells the generals to begin the assault and to send the strike teams through the gate. Following this, Jack thanks her and the monitor goes black again. He then gets up, along with General Landry and they go into a mission room. From there O'Neill green lights the operation and Landry gives the go ahead to activate the Stargate. Chief Master Sergeant Harriman then pushes some buttons and speaks into a mike giving the go ahead clearance codes and activation codes.

At Stargate Command Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis along with Colonel Cameron Mitchell receive the go ahead, and then Colonel Mitchell speaks into a mike and tells Colonel Sheppard that they are clear for the mission and "God Speed." With this, the gate activates and then the strike teams enter through the gate.

A Captain Kevin Fisher, and his team then enter after Colonel Sheppard's team and are transferred to the world of P9X-305, also more commonly known as Babylon. Once they exit out of the gate they are met with heavy fire via the Lucian Alliance's staff weapons. Captain Fisher and his team move quickly out of the range of the offenders, while Colonel Sheppard and his team move in opposite to surround the attackers. Captain Fisher radios Sheppard once his team is in position and says that he is ready. Colonel Sheppard responds that they move in unison and counts down. Once he reaches zero, the strike teams move in on the attackers and manage to subdue them all except one, who appeared to be their leader. Colonel Sheppard asks who he is and he replies that his name is Druid and that he is a Second in the Lucian Alliance. Captain Fisher detains Druid and then escorts him to a makeshift base, where several reinforcements from Earth have clustered to. Captain Fisher orders one of the men to watch over Druid while he heads over to Colonel Sheppard and asks for further orders. Colonel John Sheppard tells Kevin that their standing orders are to wait for General Carter's space attack to finish and then beam up Druid to her ship, while also moving in on Babylon's capital city. With this, Colonel Sheppard orders Captain Fisher to radio the SGC and inform them of their situation.

Captain Fisher then radios the SGC and informs them that they have captured Druid and are awaiting further orders. Colonel Mitchell tells Fisher to tell Colonel Sheppard to begin moving in on the capital city as General Carter should break through the Lucian blockade just as they arrive, he also says that they should send Druid through the gate. Fisher acknowledges this and then ends the radio transmission and goes to tell Sheppard the orders.

Firing their weapons at the Lucian ships, General Carter orders Major Marks to concentrate all fire on the main Ha'tak and for the F-302s to attack the remaining Al'kesh ships. Major Marks states that they have taken heavy fire and that the ship will not be able to take much more. General Carter comments on how surprising it is at the power that the ships are producing. A Quinn Hartwell, an IOA field operations agent and an ex-CIA special agent, informs General Carter that Homeworld Command has been monitoring the Lucian Alliance and has discovered that they have been testing new advanced weaponry and have planned, and now carried out that plan to integrate it into their Ha'taks and other ships. General Carter says that she wish she would have known this sooner and would have prepared differently.

Suddenly they see that the main Ha'tak has been destroyed and that they now have a path straight to the planet. General Carter looks at Agent Hartwell and tells her to get her men ready to be beamed to the planet. Quinn replies that they already are, and General Carter then asks what are they waiting for and orders Major Marks to beam Hartwell's team to the capital city as soon as he can. Marks then replies that they will have a chance in two minutes, after they clear Babylon's atmosphere.

Once they are clear Marks beams Hartwell's team down. While this goes on, the Stargate suddenly activates by itself. With Colonel Sheppard away, Captain Fisher took charge and order his men to surround the gate. As soon as they did that a loud sound emits from the gate that sends the men to the ground. Also the _USS George Hammond_ lights up and is suddenly beamed away. After a minute the gate shuts off and the high pitched sound ceases. Captain Fisher quickly runs back over to the DHD and inputs Earth's address. Once the gate activates he radios back what happened.

Hearing about the strange occurrence, Colonel Mitchell relays the news to Homeworld Command. Jack asks Cameron to check on Carter to see how she is doing, but then Lieutenant Colonel Davis, who was monitoring the fleet chatter, states that the _USS George Hammond_ has been lost. Jack orders Davis to call in the Odyssey and to call back the strike team as they can't risk losing anyone else.

Back in a Conference Room at Homeworld Command, Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Mitchell, Colonel Davis, Colonel Sheppard, General Landry, General O'Neill, Dr. McKay, and Dr. Jackson listen to Captain Fisher and his recount of what happened. General O'Neill then asks Dr. McKay if his team has discovered anything from the Babylonian DHD. Dr. McKay replies with that all they could discover what that the other end let out to a planet, P4K-798 on the outer rim of the galaxy and that when they dialed the gate they managed to check out the planet but that the ship was missing. Dr. Jackson then adds that his team studied the world and figured that it must have been a world under the control of a Goa'uld by the name of Ptah. Daniel adds that according to Teal'c and his studies, Ptah was a very powerful system lord, coming from a time before Ra was in charge. He adds that unlike the other System Lords, Ptah held very few planets, but never had to worry about losing them as he was the creator of most Goa'uld technology so he knew all their weaknesses. Daniel adds that after the death of Ra, Ptah left his position and traveled the galaxy and learning all he can and that during the Jaffa Rebellion, he returned to his people, not as a conqueror but as a negotiator and became Supreme Advisor to all the planets that were originally under his control. Mr. Woolsey then asks where this Goa'uld is currently. Dr. Jackson states that Ptah was last seen on a planet call Coru, but that that was about three years ago.

General O'Neill says that he does not like this situation at all and that he thinks that whatever is going on that Ptah is associated in some way. Mr. Woolsey suggests that they send a team to P4K-798 to investigate and make base there. He says that it will be the task of this team to investigate into the disappearance of the _USS George Hammond_ and to located Ptah. General O'Neill laughs and says that he for once agrees with Woolsey. Dr. McKay states that they might need a scientist to assist in the computer and technology aspect of the mission. Colonel Sheppard chimes in and tells McKay that this is not a mission for him as he is needed to work on the Atlantis Home Project. Jackson then adds that he might be needed to assist this the translations and cultural references, but General Landry says that he can't do that with his new position. Dr. McKay quickly asks what Dr. Jackson's new position is, but General O'Neill says that he'll find out soon enough.

Mr. Woolsey then stands up and states that he'll ask the IOA to green light an investigative operation into the disappearance of the _USS George Hammond_ , while in the mean time he tells General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson that they should have Druid transferred to the Omega Site as new protocol states that all hostile beings or enemies of the state must be detained off world at the newly created Omega Site. Daniel replies that it is in the process of being done as the Omega Site is currently being renovated and they are just about to begin to move in. He says that they will have it done as soon as the Base is complete. Mr. Woolsey smiles and bids the group good day, Jack then tells Daniel that he has to go and brief the President about the current situation. Dr. McKay then goes over and asks Daniel what his new position is, Daniel just looks at Rodney and then tells him that he is the new leader of Stargate Command, ultimately Rodney's new boss. With a look of fear and then anger, Rodney asks what happened to General Landry. Daniel tells him that the General has accepted a position at Homeworld Command as Deputy Commander-In-Chief. Rodney then yells and says that he has continuously asked for leadership of the SGC and he has never been granted it. General O'Neill then enters the room again with Colonel Sheppard, Jack saying that he forgot to grab his binder. Rodney then yells at him and says that he is way more qualified than Daniel. Jack looks at Daniel and says that he wasn't suppose to announce it until later, Sheppard then adds in that he wanted to video tape McKay's actions, but now he can't. Daniel laughs and tells the two military men that he just had to, as McKay would have bugged him until he did. Jack just smiles and says "surprise!" He then tells the group to hurry up as there is cake in the cafeteria. They then all leave and head to the caferia.

Hearing the horn of the car, Major Bobby Parish grabs his suitcase and leaves the house. Meghan and her nephew watch as he leaves. The nephew runs over and hugs Bobby, while Meghan, crying, tells him to be safe. Bobby replies that he will and then gets inside of the black SUV.

Once the door closes, an older looking woman wearing the rank of Brigadier General, puts out her hand and introduces herself as Catherine Surrey. General Surrey explains to the Major that she has a mission for him if he is willing to take it. She tells him that he has to say yes or no before she explains it as it is highly classified. Major Parish asks where the mission will take him. General Surrey looks up and says that this mission will require his flight experience, his black operations training, and his military intelligence training.

Looking out of the window, Major Parish says that if he says yes, he wants insurance for his family in the form of a higher child support payment as the current situation hardly keeps food on the table. He then asks that his nephew is enrolled in the local private school as the public school is too simplified for him. General Surrey says that she can see what she can do and then asks him if he is in or if he is out.

Looking at the General straight in the eyes, Major Parish says that he is in. The General smiles and says that that is excellent news and then pulls out a phone and calls someone and tells them that Bobby is in and to beam them up when ready. She closes the phone and tells Bobby that this is one of her favorite parts of the job. Suddenly both the General and Bobby light up and are beamed away from the SUV.

"Welcome to the _USS Phoenix_ the latest X-304 in the Earth fleet," General Surrey tells Bobby.

Bobby begins to speak but the General raises her hand and tells him that all his questions will be answered after he watches the Ten Debriefing Videos created by Dr. Daniel Jackson, the head of Stargate Command.

The windows then tint and a screen appears with Dr. Daniel Jackson. He explains everything there is to know including about the Stargate, Atlantis, Destiny, the IOA, Pegasus, Goa'uld, Wraith, Jaffa, Teal'c and Homeworld Command.

Bobby spends three days watching all of the videos and taking notes on them. He is visited by guests, sometimes General Surrey and other times an IOA agent named Quinn Hartwell.

At the end of the final episode on day three, General Surrey asks Bobby if he has any questions. Bobby stands up and looks over all his notes and then down at Earth. He then turns around and looks at the General and asks why he was chosen and what was he chosen for. General Surrey says that those are very good questions.

She says, "You were chosen because of your experiences in the Middle East, your flying skills, your leadership qualities and above all else your distinct ability to make quality decisions in high, intense situations. For the question of what your job is, well you will be working as Chief of Security at a new off world base much like the Alpha, Beta and Icarus Bases. This new base for the time being is going to be called Omega and will act as a prison for all non-Earth prisoners and as a diplomatic center for all allied beings. This is to ensure the clandestine secret of the location of Earth."

Major Parish then tells the General that he'll do whatever he is ordered to do, where ever. Picking up his notes he then asks when they will be heading there. General Surrey explains that currently the base is being furnished and they are carrying the last of the base's supplies and that they are heading out as soon as they receive confirmation by the SGC.

Entering General O'Neill's office, Mr. Woolsey sits down and plops a folder on his desk and explains to the General that the IOA has agreed to sanction an investigative team into the disappearance of the _USS George Hammond_ , but on one condition. Jack laughs and says that the IOA is never straight forward. Mr. Woolsey explains that the IOA would like to sanction an entire permanent division towards Intelligence and Investigation, calling it the Division of Intelligence and Investigation and that it will be a sub organization within the SGC with joint IOA and Homeworld Security oversight along with involvement with the IOA Field Operations.

Jack laughs and says that Daniel will never allow for this form of subdivision to exist within his SGC. Mr. Woolsey smiles and says that Dr. Jackson has already agreed and that he was just asking if Homeworld Security is willing to join or stay out. General O'Neill then sits up in his chair and says that if Daniel agrees then it has to be good and adds his support as well. Jack then asks who will be leading this organization. Mr. Woolsey says that a Brigadier General named Catherine Surrey will take up the mantel as well as leader of the Omega Complex. Jack comments how this all works out perfectly, which means something should eventually go wrong. Mr. Woolsey says that he hopes that Jack is wrong and then looks at his watch and comments that Dr. Jackson should be sending the final wave of personnel through the gate to the Complex. Jack comments on how he is going to probably regret this decision as he signs the folder that Woolsey brought him.

In the gate room, Daniel alongside Colonel Mitchell, bids everyone good luck on their mission. As he watches the final wave of personnel deploy out to the Omega Complex. Among the men in the final wave was Captain Kevin Fisher who was leading his team through the gate to the Omega Complex which was on the other side of the event horizon.


	2. Omega

8

Stargate Series

Walking down a corridor onboard the _Phoenix_ , Major Bobby Parish enters the bridge where he meets IOA Agent Quinn Hartwell. Quinn smiles to him and asks how he is adjusting with all the new information he learned in such a short time. Bobby replies that he is handling it pretty well and that he was part of a covert operations team before this so he can handle things like this, although he adds that it is definitely the biggest secret he has kept. Quinn laughs and says that she remembers when she first was told about the Stargate and her secrets. Bobby then asks how far away they are from the Omega Base. Quinn says that according to Major Rounds they will arrive to the planet in a few hours.

Sitting in her office on the ship, General Surrey meets with Lieutenant Colonel Davis who says that the President has personally asked him to oversee the formal opening of the Omega Base. He adds that he is to sit in on the first Department Heads meeting as well to make sure that everything goes well. General Surrey informs the Lieutenant Colonel that his presence is quite unnecessary but that he will be welcomes as if he were one of her own. The Lieutenant Colonel then asks who her Department Heads are. General Surrey says that the Head of the Security is Major Bobby Parish and that he is also going to be the Chief of Intelligence Unit as well. She continues and says that IOA Agent Hartwell will be the Chief of the Investigative Unit as well as the IOA representative, and that she is still looking for a person to take the position of head of the Science and Research Department, as Dr. Bill Lee will be a substitute until they can find a more permanent solution.

Lieutenant Colonel Davis then proceeds and asks when they will be arriving to the planet, General Surrey corrects Davis and says that she has figured out the name of the world that they are heading to. When the Lieutenant Colonel questions her she tells him that she thinks the world should be named Colonia explaining that it is ancient for colony and this is a colony of Earth. Lieutenant Colonel Davis fakes a smile and suggests that she has a vote and has the personnel vote on the name as it will make them feel more at home if they get a say on it. The General smiles and says that his suggestion is an excellent idea and that she'll do just that. Then looking at her watch she notices the time and tells the Lieutenant Colonel that they are about to arrive to the planet and that she best make her way to the bridge. She gets up and is followed by Davis as she then makes her exit.

Exiting out of the Stargate, Captain Kevin Fisher stares at the gate room and smiles. Another Captain by the name of Viola Wolfe, approaches him and asks him how the view is. Kevin smiles and replies that he has been around the galaxy but nothing is as sweet as coming home. Vi laughs and tells him that he only just arrived and how could he already call this home. Kevin looks at her and explains that as a child he was in foster care and moved around a lot and even while working in the Air Force he was constantly on the move and that this was his first real permanent residence. Vi then smiles and asks if he is going to have a house warming party and Kevin replies that he might just do that. They are then interrupted when a scientist comes into the gate room and yelling that he needs to meet with Captain Wolfe about the power surges in her infirmary, Vi then smiles and tells Kevin that it was nice to meet him and that she has to go. Vi then goes over to the scientist and introduces herself as Captain Vi Wolfe and that she is the Chief Medical Officer of the Base. The scientist introduces himself as Dr. Bill Lee and that he is the temporary head of the Science and Research Development. Bill then leads Vi to the infirmary and informs her that she has a state of the art technology with Asgard, Human, and Ancient medical devices. He then leads her over to a special bed and has a person lay down on it. He brings down a platform over the person and a scanner scans the person. On a screen to the side of the bed several statistics of the person appears on the screen. Dr. Lee explains that they are calling it a Medical Analysis Bed or a M.A.B. and that it has integrated Asgardian technology incorporated into its foundation. Captain Wolfe thanks Dr. Lee for the tour and then asks him how long he is going to be staying on Base, Dr. Lee explains that he is only suppose to stay for about three months and then he will be on his way back to his kids. Vi asks him about his kids and Bill explains that he has two children and his youngest is a Senior in high school and his oldest is a sophomore in college. Just then an alarm goes off and someone on a speaker states that the _Phoenix_ is in bound. Bill then tells Vi that they better get to the Operations Room as soon as possible to get the best view in the house.

On the bridge, General Surrey gets a message from Omega Base giving her ship clearance to land in the base's hanger. The General then turns to the pilot and orders him to take them in smoothly. Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis, IOA Quinn Hartwell, and Major Bobby Parish all join General Surrey on the bridge as they watch their ship descend down to the world and land in the Base's large hanger.

Entering her new office, General Surrey meets with Dr. Bill Lee and asks him how things have gone with moving in. Bill replies that everything has gone smoothly and that the Base is ready for business. Catherine smiles with this news and tells Bill that she is going to be having a senior personnel meeting within the hour in the Conference Room. Dr. Lee smiles and tells her that he has so much to tell the team about the base, and that the Omega Base is the biggest Stargate operation since the dialing of _Destiny_ or the discovery of Atlantis. General Surrey replies that she agrees with him, however he must go and prepare a briefing for the team as their personnel meeting is in an hour.

After Dr. Lee leaves, General Surrey turns around and then goes over and sits in her chair. She spins the chair around to admire the view of the large canyon out her window. Following protocol, as with all human made Stargate bases, Omega Base was partially built into a mountain, but many parts of it protrude out of the mountain. General Surrey then calls up the files of all the Omega Base's chief personnel, and she examines them as they appear on the tinted window screen.

Finishing a discussion with one of his team members, Captain Fisher begins walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria, when he is confronted by Major Parish. The Major puts out his hand and introduces himself to the Captain and adds that he read the Captain's file on the way to the Base. Bobby tells Kevin that he is excited to work with him and that he plans to assemble a team to investigate P4K-789, and that he would like the Captain to be a part of that team. The Captain nods and smiles and replies that he would be honored to be a part of such a team.

Kevin's stomach then rumbles and Bobby laughs telling Kevin that he should probably go and eat as he sounds hungry. Awkwardly laughing with the Major, due to his embarrassment, Kevin agrees with Bobby and then leaves and heads back towards the Cafeteria.

Bobby stops a marine briefly before he leaves to ask him where Conference Room A is located, and the marine replies with directions.

Entering the room, Bobby notices that he is the last to arrive. He explains the he got lost and that he will not be late again. He then goes over to the circular table and sits down in between General Surrey and Captain Wolfe. Bobby looks past the General and notices that Agent Quinn Hartwell was on the General's right side and to Quinn's right was a weird looking scientist man. Also on Bobby's left and the weird scientist's right was a Lieutenant Colonel, whom Bobby recognized to be Paul Davis.

Just before the meeting was to begin, Bobby takes out his journal and opens up to a new page and takes out a pen. Vi leans over and asks what he is doing, as he can simply take notes on the screen in front of him. Bobby then replies that he likes to also write down important notes in his journal as he always has his journal with him where ever he goes, but he does not have the screen always with him. Vi then says that that is a genius idea and says that she might just take his idea.

Suddenly, after Bobby and Vi ceased their conversation, General Catherine Surrey begins to welcome everyone to the Omega Base and tells them that she hopes they are all adjusting well. She introduces Dr. Bill Lee as a loan from the SGC until a permanent scientist can be found. Catherine also introduces Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis and explains that he will be acting as a liaison between the White House and themselves.

Following this Catherine reintroduces herself and gives her rank. She is then followed by the other members of the meeting.

Once introductions where finally over, Catherine looks to Bill and asks him if he is ready to debrief them on the Omega Base. Dr. Lee smiles and says yes, he then takes out a remote and dims the lights and opens up a hologram of the base. Dr. Lee explains how the Base is the most and sophisticated project that the SGC has worked on. He says that it has a unique long distance radar system that can track a ship that is up to 50,000 kilometers out of the solar system. Dr. Lee then lists all of the facility's capabilities, such as beaming-capable defense systems, Asgard AI system, a copy of the Asgard library, three ZPMs, a future project of an X-304 dry dock for building the space ships as well as a full hanger capable of housing 8 X-304s and 62 F-302s, a state of the art Medical Wing with fully integrated Asgard systems and prototype systems with incorporated Ancient technology, a newly improved Iris, and potential for more improvements. Dr. Lee finishes his briefing by telling the newly arrived guests, "Welcome to Omega Base, welcome to the first colony of Earth."

Catherine smiles and tells Dr. Lee that he did well, and then she turns to the Lieutenant Colonel and asks him if he would like to begin his more serious briefing. Paul nods and then punches in some buttons and a new hologram came up of the _USS George Hammond_ , along with that was a gate address. The Lieutenant Colonel explains to group that during the Battle of Babylon, the X-304 ship, under the command of Brigadier General Samantha Carter was mysteriously beamed away when the Stargate activated. Lieutenant Colonel Davis adds that the world that was on the other end of the Stargate was P4K-789. Paul then informs them that an initial team under the command of the SGC commander, Dr. Daniel Jackson has conducted a brief analysis of the planet and discovered that it belonged to the Gou'ald named Ptah during the Second Dynasty. Paul then adds that Ptah has not been seen or heard from though since three years ago when he visited the planet of Lucia, which is also the capital world of the Lucian Alliance. Lieutenant Colonel Davis then looks at Major Parish and says that since he is head of the Intelligence part of the subdivision and that Quinn is head of the Investigative part it is in both of their hands to uncover the mystery and find the lost ship.

Upon taking his seat, General Surrey looks at Major Parish and says that he will lead a team through the Stargate to P4K-789 and they will meet with a Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne who has taken over the Delta Site there. She looks at Agent Hartwell and tells her that she will be accompanying the Major as his second-in-command. Catherine then looks at Vi and tells her that she wants a full report of the prisoners on her desk within the next week. She finishes by telling Dr. Lee to begin his research project of the Four Races' technologies. Standing up and being followed by everyone else, she dismisses them. Just as Paul was about to leave he informs the General that he has collected all the material that he needs and that he can now return to Earth to debrief the President. Catherine asks if she'll have a job after the briefing, Paul replies that she'll have a job for a long time after his meeting.

In the gate room, General Surrey tells Master Sergeant Travis to activate the Stargate to Earth and to send a transmission to the SGC letting them know that Lieutenant Colonel Davis was coming home.

While the Lieutenant Colonel was departing the Base, Major Parish meets up with Captain Fisher and Agent Hartwell the Base's armory. He was going over what they know about P4K-789. He states that their mission will be to investigate some ruins that were possibly the capital of the world. Kevin then asks what they will be looking for when they get to the ruins, Bobby just replies that they will know it when they find it. With this, a Petty Officer enters and informs the group that they will be leaving in five minutes and that the General is finishing a video conference with Dr. Jackson.

Seeing Major Parish and his team enter the gate room, General Surrey informs Dr. Jackson that she hates to cut the chat short but that she has a team scheduled to depart shortly and that she does not want to keep them waiting. Dr. Jackson smiles and tells Catherine to be safe and that Lieutenant Colonel Lorne is a good person and that he had worked side by side with the Lieutenant Colonel while he was initially investigating P4K-789. General Surrey thanks him for the words of confidence and then has Master Sergeant Travis cut the transmission and dial the main planet in question, P4K-789.

As the gate spins, Master Sergeant Travis proclaims the progress of the procedure. He then opens up a video transmission between the world and the Omega Base. Lieutenant Colonel Lorne tells the General that his team is ready and waiting for the Omega Reconnaissance Team One to come through. The General then speaks out to the team and gives them the green light to pass through the gate and be transferred billions of miles across the galaxy to P4K-789.

Upon arriving to the world, Major Parish meets with Lieutenant Colonel Lorne and their respective teams. The Lieutenant Colonel tells the Major that they have access to a Tel'tak which will make traveling much quicker to what the group is calling Ptah's Palace. Major Parish accepts Lorne's officer and together with his team and Lorne's team they take the Tel'tak and arrive to Ptah's Palace.

Lorne explains that they have discovered numerous hallways and exterior formations created by the people who originally built the palace but he states that they have not been able to find a way inside. Quinn then asks if they tried to beam inside, which Lorne replies that they have. Major Parish asks if they scanned the rock formations to search for a hidden entrance that could have been over looked in the initial observation of the area. Lorne adds that they tried that as well. Captain Fisher then asks if they tried to use the ring system to get inside. Lorne looks at the Captain and smiles. Lieutenant Colonel Lorne then orders one of his men to search for a potential ring entrance. This is found to be fruitful as they discover an entrance.

Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, Major Parish, Captain Fisher, and Agent Hartwell all head to the rings and stand ready to be transported. Lorne tells two of his men to stand guard of the ship while they are down there and informs the other one, a Lieutenant Harding to come down after they get there, as the Lieutenant has to activate the rings from outside. Lorne explains that their Tel'tak is a little beat up and certain systems such as the rings only work in certain ways. With this the Lieutenant activates the rings, which rise from the floor and surround the team. They are then transported down to Ptah's Palace.

Inside, the group turns on their flashlights and stare at the walls. Quinn comments how the language appears to be an extreme ancient form of Gou'ald, but integrated with a form of language that she is unfamiliar with. Major Parish goes over to a throne and touches it. Once he touches the throne the entire room lights up and all of the unfamiliar writings also light up.

Suddenly the rings activate and Lieutenant Harding exits. He stares at the room at awe and asks anyone if they know that they found. Fisher replies with know that they don't. Harding smiles and tells them that they have discovered a second Cartouche. He walks over to a wall that had seven symbols etched in on it, and they were larger than the rest. Harding explains that those are symbols which represent the planet that they are on. Lorne looks at Parish and explains that Harding is also their Gou'ald expert on the team and knows more than anyone else at the Delta Site.

Going over to the throne, Harding inspects the symbols on the chair, Quinn also does this over his shoulder. Harding then explains that the language on the chair, as well as around the room is a blend of two separate languages. He says that the one he can make is out is an ancient Gou'ald dialect that is similar to the one used by Anubis when he was trying to encrypt all his data. Harding then says that the other he does not understand.

Major Parish then gets out his journal and writes down several notes about the Cartouche. While everyone was inspecting the Cartouche, Fisher goes over to a door and tries to open it, but when he does an alarm goes over and a monologue voice comes on speaking in Gou'ald. Lorne says he knows a countdown when he hears one and asks Harding how much time they have. Harding explains that they have just under fifteen minutes to leave the room, however the voice that came on before the countdown stated that only the few and the wise will be able to leave. Harding says that he is not sure what this means. Quinn then tries to go over and activate the rings again, but they do not work.

Fisher then tries the door again, and this time it opens. The group then goes to leave, but Harding remains behind and says that they cannot just abandon such a vast amount of knowledge. Fisher replies that they do if they want to live. Lorne then tells Harding that it is too late and that they have to go.

Looking at the group, Harding runs over and pushes a button on the door that closes it. Harding explains that he will attempt to photograph what they can before the countdown finishes, and that they should try to get out as soon as they can.

Moving to open the door, Parish discovers that it doesn't have an access conduit, meaning that there was no way for the group to get back inside. Quinn then tells the group that they have to go or else Harding's sacrifice will be for nothing. Parish agrees, but Lorne says that they should stay and try to blow a hole in the door. Quinn tells Lorne that they don't know what type of fail safes that Ptah put into the place and that messing with the unknown might just make their fate worse. She then pleas to Lorne to head with them, and after giving one more look over at the door and one last attempt at manually pushing it open, Lorne goes with the group.

Inside of the Cartouche, Harding begins taking pictures of the walls. He walks around and then notices the throne beginning to light up. Going over to it and touching it, he quickly draws back as he burns his fingers. Harding radios the group and informs them of his discovery and that the throne is most likely the source of whatever the deathly failsafe is. Lorne radios him and asks if he sees a way to tamper with it and shut it down. Harding says that if he takes time to try to mess with it then he might not be able to fully document the Cartouche. Lorne says that if it means trying to save his life then it is worth the wait, however Harding just says, "Kalach." When Parish asks what that means, Harding says that it is the name of the planet that he is going to perish on. Harding explains that the Cartouche is too valuable to lose and that he is almost complete and that he'll even have time at the end to try to stop the throne from exploding.

Lorne tells him to hurry up. With this the team, who had been running down an endless passage, finally come to the end. There they find a set of rings and they get inside. Lorne radios the Tel'tak to activate the rings. Fisher then looks at the group and questions whether the rings would work as when they used them the first time they went to the Cartouche room. Parish just says that they better hope that if the rings stopped working in the Cartouche room then the rings they are in better be the default ones as they don't have time to find another way out.

Their answer comes as the rings rise and transport them out of Ptah's Palace and back into the safety of the Tel'tak.

Back in the Cartouche room Harding finishes taking pictures of the room and sends them all to Lorne. Going over to the throne, Harding stops as the heat radiating off of it is too hot for him to even get anywhere close to the throne to try and tamper with it. Harding then radios Lorne and tells them that he can't get out. Lorne then says that they'll just go back down and get him. Parish then yells at Lorne and tells him that by going down he'll just be joining Harding's fate as they already know the rings don't work as they went to the other set, the doors won't open on either side, and they can't lock on to the Lieutenant to beam him out. Bobby puts his hand on Lorne's should and tells him that there is nothing that they can do. Lorne just looks out of the windows and then mutters orders to his pilots to get them out of the blast zone.

In the Cartouche Harding hears the sounds of the Gou'ald countdown come to a conclusion and watches at the throne lights up and floods the room with its luminescent light.

From the distance the occupants of the Tel'tak witness the complete self-destruction of Ptah's Palace. Lorne comments that if he ever finds Ptah that he is going to personally stick a bullet down the Gou'ald's throat. Parish asks the pilot if there are any survivors in the blast zone, the pilot just replies with no, he adds that there is nothing left at the blast sight, that the entire facility is gone with only a big crater of earth representing where it was. Quinn tells Lorne that they better get back to the Delta Site and report in as General Surrey will surely want to learn what they have.

Lieutenant Colonel Lorne then picks up his tablet and opens up a package that Harding had sent him just moments before his death. Lorne sees that it is a complete visual documentation of the Cartouche room. Bobby, seeing how devastated Lorne is, goes over to him and tells him that he'll personally see to it that Harding receives the credit that he deserves. Lorne looks at Bobby and smiles, while also thanking him.

Bobby then tells Evan that he is welcome and the Bobby also orders the pilots to take them back to the Delta Site.


	3. Battle

7

Stargate Series

Sitting in the Conference Room, General Catherine Surrey sits alongside Major Bobby Parish, IOA Agent Quinn Hartwell, Captain Vi Wolfe, Dr. Bill Lee, and Captain Kevin Fisher who was invited to the meeting by Major Parish.

The group was in discussion about the recent events that took place oh P4K-789, General Surrey informs the group that Lieutenant Colonel Evan Lorne has Lieutenant Harding up for the running of receiving the Purple Heart Award. Major Parish responds that he'll fully support Lorne on that as he deserves every honor he can get for dying in the line of duty, Captain Fisher says that he agrees with the Major, that the Lieutenant Colonel's actions are just and that he'll file any paperwork needed to get the Purple Heart to Harding and his family. The General then looks at their group and says that now that they have their maiden voyage out of the way, she suggests they begin on their own projects. Looking at Dr. Bill Lee she tells him to halt his Four Races' Project and asks him to fully analyze the photos that Lieutenant Harding took and to try and uncover the mysterious language that was alongside the ancient Gou'ald language. General Surrey then turns towards Major Parish and tells him that he, alongside Agent Hartwell, are to begin questioning the Lucian Alliance member that they have procured from the Battle of Babylon, thanks to Captain Fisher. She tells them that the Captain will inform them about what they have already learned from him from initial questionings. They nod their heads in acknowledgement.

Standing up, General Surrey says that she'll be looking in on the various departments checking in and seeing how everyone is doing and settling in. Following this the General dismisses everyone and tells them to get to work. But before Captain Wolfe could leave the General pulls on her arm to stop her. General Surrey informs to Captain Wolfe that she will be looking on her Medical Wing first. Vi nods and then leaves.

Walking down a dark long hallway, Major Parish and Agent Hartwell meet with a Staff Sergeant Quinton Hapsburg. Staff Sergeant Hapsburg introduces himself to the two and states that he is the Warden of Prison Wing. Agent Hartwell asks the Staff Sergeant to arrange to have the prisoner known as Druid escorted to Interrogation Room 1. The Staff Sergeant says that it will be done and then leaves.

Quinn then turns towards Bobby and asks him what he knows about the Lucian Alliance. Bobby states that he only knows what was stated in Dr. Jackson's Stargate 101 videos. Quinn says that what Dr. Jackson explained was an extreme brief of what the Alliance really is. She says that the head-of -state for the Alliance was once Netan, but now they are unsure of who the on is in charge as she explains that Netan was disposed some years back. Quinn then says that the Lucian Alliance's hierarchy goes from the Head-of-state, to a position called a Second, to Commanders, then their Lieutenants, then Agents and then finishing with Warriors.

Upon finishing her brief the two arrive to a large metallic door. Bobby places his hand on a scanner and it reads his hand and then a door partially opens. Bobby then moves to further open the door and lets Quinn inside and he follows her. When they get inside they see a man sitting chained to a table. Quinn introduces herself as Agent Hartwell and Bobby as Major Parish.

Furthermore, Quinn takes a seat at the table, across from the man, and asks him what his name is, his rank and what he was doing on Babylon. The coughs into his shoulder and then says that he would put his hand out to introduce himself as custom in Tauri culture but he says that he is otherwise handicapped by what he calls "atrocious and primitive" bonds. The man then says that his name is Druid and that he is a Second within the Lucian Alliance, he is the Head-of-State for the planet Rolan. Laughing he says that his mission on Babylon was simple, all he was suppose to do was to get caught. Major Parish then asks Druid if he knows of the stargate address of Lucia. Druid laughs again and says that the Major's interrogation tactics are amateur at best and that if he keeps it up they won't even find out what his favorite food is.

In his lab, Dr. Bill Lee along with his assistant, Dr. Donovan Drake examine the language and attempt to find a relatable language to it.

As they do this, General Surrey and Captain Wolfe walk down the hallway and the General informs Wolfe that she has passed inspection and that she is excited to read the results of the Captain's research on Non-Earth humans and their mutations in relation to Earth Humans. When she was done, the General turns left and enters through the automatic door into Dr. Lee's lab. Once inside she asks what their progress is on the language since they found it two weeks ago.

Dr. Lee tells the General that they have compared the language to all known Ancient dialects, all known Goa'uld dialects, all known human dialects and all known off-Earth human dialects and that they have still not figured the language out. The General then asks if they have tried any other alien languages outside of the humans, ancients and Goa'uld. Dr. Drake explains that they are currently running Asgard dialects through and then they will move on to the Nox and so on and so forth. The General asks how many dialects of Asgard are there as she has never heard of any more than just the main on that has been integrated onboard all the spaceships and data computers. Dr. Drake says that they have discovered at least 5 versions of ancient Asgardian language. He says that one is the current language, one is a variation used by the Asgard in the Pegasus Galaxy, one is an ancient form used on Earth by the Norse Pantheon, and the other two are ancient forms of the original main language. General Surrey says that that is fascinating and while it is troubling that they cannot find a key to the language it is amazing to learn about all the languages that they have already discovered both on Earth and beyond. Dr. Drake says that yes it is cool however it is hard to see the beauty in the words if there is no way for any normal person to read the words. Dr. Lee then stands up out of his chair and says that it is a good thing that they are not normal people. General Surrey says that she hopes that he is right and then says that she'll leave them to it as it is obvious that they have a lot of work to get done.

General Surrey then turns towards the door and begins to exit before she looks at Dr. Lee and Dr. Drake working hard. Smiling she turns to a small computer consol and accesses it. From there she opens up a file and types some things down on a file and then closes it and walks away.

In the interrogation room, Colonel Parish now sits in the chair across from Druid and eats a Mexican food bowl in front of Druid. He says that the base's cook really knows how to throw together a good meal. With a grumbling stomach, Druid looks at the Colonel with pleading eyes and says that he might be able to remember the reason as to why he was suppose to get captured if he had some sustenance in his body. Bobby tells him that he will give him half of his food now and that he will get more once Druid tells them what they want. With his stomach grumbling again, Druid yells and says that he'll do anything so long as he can have some food. Hearing this and smiling, the Colonel slides his food across the table to Druid.

Quickly Druid picks up the fork and takes a bite of the food. After letting it hit his taste buds and swallowing it, he makes a surprised face. He then says that he has never tasted something so "chel nuk." Druid then sloppily finishes up the entire bowl and asks for more. The Colonel responds that he can have more when he answers their questions. Druid just responds with a grouchy face.

The Colonel then asks why was Druid ordered to be captured. With the mood suddenly changed, Druid straightens up and says that the Colonel is treading in matters that he best stay out of. The Colonel then changes the conversation and asks if Druid knows anything about beaming technology capable of transporting an entire ship and her crew.

Druid says that he does not know of any working technology but last he heard, a Commander named Liko was working on advanced transportation technology on a secret research facility. Druid suggests that maybe Liko might have something to do with this or at least knows of something that might be associated with this known technology. The Colonel then asks how Druid came to know this information. Druid explains that Commander Liko is a subordinate to him, so he informs him whenever he is experimenting. The Colonel thanks Druid for his time and then calls back in Staff Sergeant Hapsburg and asks him to escort Druid back to his cell.

Outside in the hallway, Bobby meets Quinn and asks her where she was, as he had just finished interrogating Druid for the day. Quinn responds, telling him that she was going over some files on the Lucian Alliance and found a lead that she is going to ask the General to follow up on. Bobby asks her what her lead is. Quinn then begins to explain it as they walk down the hallway.

Walking in to the Medical Wing, Captain Fisher holds his hand in order to stop the bleeding. Immediately, Captain Wolfe notices him and asks him what he did. Kevin says that he was helping out in the kitchen with a pasta dish recipe that he suggested they try, when he cut himself while dicing celery for a sauce that was going to go on top. Vi laughs and calls him a klutz.

Vi then takes out a scanner and inspects Kevin's finger. She tells him that there is no nerve damage and that it is just a nasty flesh wound. Vi then gives him a bandage and says that it should heal within a couple of days and that it is nothing to worry about. Kevin says thanks and then asks if she ever gets lonely working in the Medical Wing. Vi then laughs and says that she has people stopping in all the time for injuries or flews or what not and that she also has her staff. Kevin awkwardly laughs and says that it was a stupid question. Vi says that there are never stupid questions, just misguided questions.

Following this, Vi tells Kevin that she will be lonely during dinner as all her staff will be on duty or on call, so it will just be her in the Mess Hall. Kevin then perks up when he hears this and says that he'll be available and could give her company. She says that she would love it if he came. Kevin smiles and says that it is a date, but then quickly makes a fool of himself and muttering excuses as he tries not to make it sound not like a romantic thing. He is saved however when a voice on the radio calls for him to come to the Conference Room. He tells Vi that he has to go. She tells him that she'll see him at dinner.

In the Conference Room Bobby explains to the group, which is comprised of General Surrey, Agent Hartwell, Captain Fisher and himself, that through his interrogation with Druid he has discovered that the Lucian Alliance has been experimenting with more powerful beaming technology and that Druid is directly involved with the project. He further explains that a subordinate of Druid's named Liko is the head of the project. The General says that this is a major breakthrough as they could find and question Liko about the transportation.

Quinn the speaks up and says that she might have a lead that can help them. She explains how the Lucian Alliance transports kassa around their territories and how it is a major source of their economy and a backbone of their Alliance. She suggests that they take a team to P6G-452 and disable the trade network that the world has with the rest of the Alliance. Captain Fisher says that this is a smart plan as that world is the central hub for kassa producing, he adds that he can have a strike team assembled within the hour.

Bobby then tells people to calm down and asks what kassa is as all he knows is that it is some sort of crop that is traded amongst the Lucian Alliance. Quinn informs the Major that kassa is a crop that looks similar to maze and is genetically engineered with a psycho-stimulant that makes it highly addictive to a person who eats it. The Major then asks how this has anything with what

General Surrey says that she is authorizing a small strike to go to P6G-452, take control of the Stargate and the surrounding area while three X-304s take control of air. She continues and says that once they have control of the world they will blockage it so that no kassa can get out and no Lucian Alliance can get it. The effects of this will make the kassa supply scarce and drive people insane. General Surrey then finishes and says that she hopes that by taking control of P6G-452, they can use it as a bargaining chip in getting back General Carter, the _George Hammond_ , and her crew.

The Major then asks the General which ships will take part in the mission. The General responds and says that the _Odyssey, Phoenix,_ and the recently salvaged _Sun Tzu_ , which was partially sabotaged in 2009 during the Battle against the Superhive. She adds that as soon as she receives permission from the IOA to proceed she will give the order to attack. Finishing the meeting, Catherine tells Captain Fisher to prepare his things as he will lead the air battle. She informs him that he will be traveling to the Alpha Site where he will be beamed aboard the _Phoenix_ , and then once they arrive the planet he will lead a squadron of F-302s alongside several other squadrons. His goal will be to keep the Lucian fleet preoccupied while they deploy ground troops via Stargate. Catherine then tells Major Parish that he will be leading a small army of troops through the Stargate to secure it and to take over the nearby city which is about 5 miles away from the gate.

Catherine then stands and dismisses the group. As everyone walks out, Catherine stops Quinn and asks her to speak with Mr. Price and the other IOA executive board members about the mission and to see how they feel about it. Quinn says that she'll do it during her video conference. Catherine smiles and thanks her.

Entering her office, Quinn takes a seat at her desk and tints the windows. She then takes out a remote and presses a button. Looking the time she notices that she is early by five minutes, so she opens up some memos and reads them.

Looking at his watch, Master Sergeant Travis looks at a Petty Officer and says that they have a minute and that they can begin the dialing sequence to Earth. He inputs the chevrons and begins reading out the progress saying, "Chevron One encoded...chevron two encoded..." all the way up until the seventh chevron was encoded and the Stargate activated opening up the door to Earth.

Seeing that it was time Quinn pushes a button and on the tinted windows appears three people, one woman and two men. Quinn welcomes them and says that the Omega Base is fully operational and that they have completed one successful mission, which was the investigation of P4K-789. The woman begins to speak in a light Chinese accent and says that she read that there was a casualty during the mission. Agent Hartwell responds that yes a single Lieutenant sacrificed his life for the good of the mission as the facility that they were investigating was a trap which was set off once they entered the main Cartouche Room. One of the men then speaks up in a Russian accent and asks if they really did find a second mass Cartouche. Agent Hartwell replies and says that yes they did and that they believe that this Cartouche is unique in that the Gou'ald that built it kept the information inside it a secret and that the planets have been untouched and are brand new. The Russian man then speaks again and says that this is fantastic and that they must begin exploring these new worlds immediately. The Chinese woman speaks and says that she supports the idea. Quinn then butts in and states that currently the Omega Base is creating an offensive plan against the Lucian Alliance. The third man, an American, asks what exactly this plan is an why are they just being informed of this. Quinn says that this plan was just formed hours prior to the meeting and that she is personally endorsing it. The Russian man asks to see the plan.

Following this Quinn sits back down at her desk and pushes some buttons on her computer and sends the Attack plan to the other IOA members. The American man says that they shall read over the plan and reconvene in six hours. Quinn nods her head and says that she'll be waiting them. The three IOA representatives then turn off their monitors and the tinted windows return to their normal state.

As Bobby walks down the hallway he turns a corner and bumps into Dr. Drake who drops a file of papers all over the floor. Donovan apologizes for being in the Major's way and goes to pick up his papers. Bobby tells Donovan not to worry as it was his fault, that he was the one who was not paying attention.

Looking down at a paper that Donovan dropped, Bobby asks if those are pictures of the Harding Cartouche. Dr. Drake replies with yes and that he was going to take a copy and work on it through the night to try and figure out the mysterious language. Bobby tells him not to over work himself and says that everyone needs a break eventually. Donovan then says that he is stressed when he has nothing to do and that this is what calms him down. Bobby laughs and says, "Whatever floats your boat!'

Bobby then tells Donovan good night, but just before he goes Donovan stops him again. Dr. Drake tells Bobby that he has been working around the clock on this project and while he has been doing it he has been drinking decaf coffee. He looks at the Major seriously and asks him if he could put in a word to get regular caffeinated coffee on base. Bobby smiles and says that he'll see what he can do. With this the two part ways.

In General Surrey's office, Catherine is sitting at her desk while Captain Wolfe explains to her the findings that were discovered through her standard physical tests conducted on all members of the staff. She is interrupted however when Quinn enters the room.

General Surrey silences Captain Wolfe and asks Agent Hartwell what the IOA's decision on their plan was. Quinn says that the IOA has approved the attack on P6G-452 but that the _Odyssey_ is currently stationed at Langara under the treaty formally signed in 2010 after the failed attempt at dialing Destiny. She adds that the _Sun Tzu_ is being reassigned to Pegasus as the Chinese are interested in the Wraith biology and the Iratus Bug.

Catherine then asks what ships do they have at their disposal to use as they need at least 3 X-304s to maintain control of the air. Quinn answers her question and says that the _Daedalus_ is momentarily being recalled from Pegasus to the Omega Base in order to participate in the battle and that it will arrive in under a week as it was already returning for a supply run. Quinn then says that a sister ship to the _Apollo_ , named the _Artemis_ will also be assisting them. Quinn says that the _Artemis_ is a British ship that has been given to the British to help pay off certain United States debts.

Catherine then asks when the attack force will be ready. Agent Hartwell responds and says that all the military personnel and the ships will arrive to the Alpha Site within the next two weeks and that the attack can commence the moment everyone has arrived. Catherine smiles and says that this is excellent news. The General then looks at Captain Wolfe and informs her to put in a note that with the next supply shipment that she should also ask for increased medical supplies and staff as this battle will have its casualties. The Captain nods her head and says that it will be done.

A week and a half later General Surrey is walking down the hallway when Master Sergeant Travis radios the General and informs her that the battle group has fully arrived on the Alpha Site and that they are asking permission for her to send Captain Fisher and Major Parish. She then tells the Sergeant to let Alpha Site know that the two officers will be arriving momentarily.

The Sergeant then acknowledges that and says that he has done it and that the battle group is waiting for them. The General then radios the Captain and Major and also Agent Hartwell and tells them to meet her in the Gate Room as the time to attack P6G-452 has come.


	4. Lost Pt 1

6

Stargate Series

Firing their weapons at the Lucian ships, General Carter orders Major Marks to concentrate all fire on the main Ha'tak and for the F-302s to attack the remaining Al'kesh ships. Major Marks states that they have taken heavy fire and that the ship will not be able to take much more. General Carter comments on how surprising it is at the power that the ships are producing. A Quinn Hartwell, an IOA field operations agent and an ex-CIA special agent, informs General Carter that Homeworld Command has been monitoring the Lucian Alliance and has discovered that they have been testing new advanced weaponry and have planned, and now carried out that plan to integrate it into their Ha'taks and other ships. General Carter says that she wish she would have known this sooner and would have prepared differently.

Suddenly they see that the main Ha'tak has been destroyed and that they now have a path straight to the planet. General Carter looks at Agent Hartwell and tells her to get her men ready to be beamed to the planet. Quinn replies that they already are, and General Carter then asks what are they waiting for and orders Major Marks to beam Hartwell's team to the capital city as soon as he can. Marks then replies that they will have a chance in two minutes, after they clear Babylon's atmosphere.

Once they break the atmosphere, Major Kevin Marks says that the away team has been beamed down and that he is currently running a diagnostic of the weapons systems and that shields are remaining constant. General Carter says that so long as shields remain constant to proceed further down to the planet. Major Marks then states that the coordinates have been locked and that the _Hammond_ is beginning its route towards the capital of Babylon.

Suddenly, Major Marks states that the Stargate has made an unofficial activation and that a massive power spike has hit the ship. The General heads over to the Major to view his data when suddenly the entire ship lights up as it is beamed away.

Going through the Stargate, Major Parish and Captain Fisher exit out at the Alpha Base where they are met by a Colonel Stephen Caldwell who had just finished a video conference with General Surrey. He explains that he will be the acting leader of the space fleet. He then shakes Captain Fisher's hand and says that he will be leading the F-302 team from his ship and then looks at Major Parish and says that he will be taking the _Daedalus_ as well to the planet and then beam down with the attack group.

Bobby then says that that was not the plan that they were going to use the Stargate and enter the planet through that. Colonel Caldwell explains that advanced scouts have scouted out the gate and the area around it, but have discovered that a large contingent of Lucian forces are camped around it so exiting from the gate would be suicide. The Major then agrees with the Colonel and says that it would be a bad thing to die.

Once the beaming has stopped, General Carter asks what happened. Major Marks explains that the entire ship has been transported somewhere but they are not sure exactly where.

Looking out of the window, the General spies a planet and asks what the name of it was. Major Marks then explains that the navigation system has gone off line and so he can't figure out what the planet is. The General asks if anything else has gone off-line. Which the Major replies and says that most systems have been disabled or are locked out by an unknown virus. The General then turns to her first officer, Major Franklin, and asks him to head to the Asgard Computer Core and check to see what the issue is. The Major then gets up and leaves the bridge. The General then looks back to Major Marks and asks him how they are doing on life support systems, which the Major replies that they are surprisingly running at maximum efficiency, so whatever the virus is it is just to keep the ship from moving or being found but not to kill its occupants.

Sitting in the mess hall of the ship, Major Parish sits with Captain Fisher and asks him if he is ready for the mission. The Captain responds and says that he has been fighting battles against the Lucian Alliance for four years and that every time he gets a chance to cripple their numbers he'll take it. Bobby then asks him how long he has been flying F-302s.

Kevin laughs and says that that is what got him started in the Stargate Program. He says that the Lucian Alliance was planning an invasion of Langara which would have been bad as they would have used it to get to the ancient ship _Destiny_. He says that a Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard came to him and brought him into the Program. Kevin then adds that he then flew F-302s for the _Odyssey_ , the _George Hammond_ , and even _Atlantis_ in the Pegasus Galaxy.

Bobby then asks him why he stopped flying them. Kevin says that he was reassigned to the Alpha Site for six months where he helped teach new recruits how to fly and then he was assigned to SG-15 permanently until he was recently reassigned to the Omega Base. He says that he was engaged once, but she left him after he committed full time to the Stargate Program.

Bobby says that he is sorry and says that life is not over and that he still may have a chance at finding love. Kevin agrees. Bobby even jokes and says that he and Captain Wolfe seem to be getting very friendly, Kevin just laughs and says that he does not think that it will go anywhere.

Bobby says who knows.

Radioing the bridge from the Asgard Core Room, Major Tyrone Franklin informs the General that the Core is heating up and he is afraid that it is going to overload. He suggests that they flee down to the world below. The General then checks a consol and cusses as she discovers that the hanger bay doors are locked and cannot open, she looks at Major Marks and states that they are stuck with no way out.

She then calls Major Marks by his first name, Kevin, and says that they have to figure out a solution before the Core goes critical. She asks him to radio Lindsey and see if she can check out the situation from the engine room and see if it is a malfunction in the distribution of power and then to head to the Core Room to assist Tyrone, which Kevin says that she is already doing that.

She then says that they are useless on the bridge as nothing is working and she orders Kevin to follow her to the Core room. But just as they were leaving, the navigator points out the bridges windows and tells the General that there is an unknown vessel heading straight for them. Carter quickly turns around and asks if they can hail the ship, the navigator, a Captain Dave Kleinman states that communications are also offline.

Suddenly an alarm goes off and all of the doors close, when Major Marks goes to try to open one, he states that it is locked shut. General Carter states that it is the ship's automatic airlock protection for when parts of the ship are venting atmosphere. The General then radios Major Franklin and asks if Lindsey arrived to the Core Room before the shut down. Tyrone replies that Ms. Novak arrived and that they are trying to shut down the Core. The General wishes them good luck and says to be alert as they have company that just arrive. Lindsey then asks if it is the good kind or the bad kind. General Carter just replies with, "The unknown kind." Lindsey then says that that could be worse because they don't know if it is help or death.

Still sitting at their table in the mess hall, Captain Fisher asks Major Parish how he got into the Stargate Program. Bobby laughs and says that this is his first assignment with the Program as General Surrey picked him up in a car and then beamed him up to the _Phoenix_. Before he was recruited he was living at home with his sister and her son. Bobby explains that his sister, Meghan, got married right out of college and then had her son two years later, but the moment that the kid was born the dad filed for divorce, left her with everything and ran. At the time he says that he was on an assignment in Iraq and that he only heard the cliff notes from her while they video chatted on rare occasions. Kevin then asks him what Bobby has done Earth concerning the military.

Bobby laughs and says that all the classified missions he was on probably mean nothing since nothing is as classified as the Stargate Program. Kevin laughs and agrees with Bobby. Bobby says that he has complete two tours in the Middle East and then a third tour with Cover Operations in Africa. He then says that his resume is probably nothing compared to his. Kevin then assures him that not every major battle for the United States, or even for Earth, takes place in space. He says that while there is chaos and war in space there is still some left on Earth that needs to be taken care of as well. Kevin then asks him what type of missions did he do while in the Middle East, but Bobby says that he'll answer that question but only after Kevin tells him a story about his adventures in space. Kevin sighs and then agrees.

Sitting back in her Captain's chair, General Carter stares out at the ship, while Major Marks lounges back against a wall. Captain Kleinman then explains a theory that may be useful, but the General said that she had already tried it and then lists off everything that she tried, Major Marks adds in the theories he tested as well. The General then gets up and radios Major Franklin and asks if he and Lindsey managed to fix the core. Tyrone states that the core has cooled down and at the moment is stabilizing but he does not think that it will last.

Suddenly, Kevin notices movement from the other ship. He alerts Carter, who states that they have been at the current location for hours and now they are suddenly deciding to do something. She then witnesses a gun-looking mechanism retract from the ship and aim at the _Hammond_. Quickly she radios the crew and tells them all to brace for impact. The ship then fires a green energy ball at the ship, which short circuits the ship's electricity and causing internal explosions and power failures.

On the bridge, Captain Kleinman's station makes a small explosion throwing him to the other side of the bridge, and in the Core Room, Tyrone's computer consol explodes hitting him head on. When Lindsey goes to check on the Major she discovers that he has died. She radios the General about what happened and that she doesn't know what went wrong. Carter just tells her that the other ship fired upon them and did something to the electrical. Lindsey then comments, "Oh no!" and tells the General that the Core has begun to overload again, but their solution from last time is not working.

Carter then runs over to another consol and tries typing some things into it, she looks at Kevin and asks him if Dave is alright. The Major states that the Captain is injured and needs medical but that he is alive, but he then says that the other four bridge members are dead. General Carter then says that she has figured a way to override the lock out procedure but that it can only work once and that next time the procedure will adapt and not let her activate it again. Kevin says that they need to open up a route for Lindsey to get to the bridge or else she'll die when the Core overloads and explodes. General Samantha Carter agrees with him.

Sam then begins working on a bypass which will let Lindsey get to the bridge. As she works, Kevin begins to try to dress the Captain's wounds.

Kevin asks Bobby if he wants a F-302 story or an SG-15 story. Bobby says that he does not care, and just to tell him the most exciting story he can. Kevin laughs and tells Bobby that he'll tell him a story that took place about four months prior to him coming to Omega and that it is an SG-15 story.

Kevin says that it was him, a Major Flores, a Lieutenant George and a Lieutenant Wilkerson. He says that their original mission was to travel to this world that was a great big Antarctica. He says that when they got there they were captured by the locals, stripped of their clothes and given prison clothes and stuck in an indoor prison. Kevin says that the temperature was way below freezing and that the food was way below average. Bobby asks why the natives captured his SG team. Kevin responds that apparently a Goa'uld named Bes once ruled the world and sent warriors through the gate to "make an example of the locals." So when Kevin's SG team went through the gate the locals thought that they were part of Bes's army.

Kevin then looks down at his food and continues his story. He says that Lieutenant George was already catching a cold before the mission but ignored it as it was not that serious, so when they were captured and placed in extreme conditions the Lieutenant's cold got deadly. Kevin says that the Lieutenant died a few days later. Bobby says he sorry and then asks how Kevin and his team got out. Kevin says that eventually Major Flores gained the trust of some of them and fixed a broken power core for the people which then gained all of their trust and respect. He adds that Lieutenant George was even given a proper burial ceremony and a Chief's tomb. Kevin then finishes his story and says that eventually Bes's forces came, even though the Goa'uld died years ago.

Kevin adds that the forces came in the name of the Lucian Alliance and demanded supplies and the natives' valuable spice crops. The Captain then says that he along with the Major and the Lieutenant and several armed natives attacked the Lucian Al'kesh and then used it to destroy the main Ha'tak. Shortly after this the natives allowed them to return to Earth and they agreed to trade their prized crops in return for advanced medical supplies and Earth protection from the Alliance. Bobby says that that sounds like such an amazing experience and that he wishes that he could do something like that. Kevin laughs and says that all he has to do is find the _Hammond_ , and understand why and where it went and then they can explore new worlds.

As General Carter works hard on trying to override the lockout codes, Major Marks finishes what he can with trying to patch up Captain Kleinman and then heads over to Sam and stares over her shoulder at what she is doing. Kevin points out a mistake that the General made and she thanks him and fixes it. Kevin then leaves her and stares back out at the window. He questions the mysterious ship's motives for just hovering above the _Hammond_.

Suddenly Carter puts her hands in the air and says that she has done it. Finishing her cry of success the door opened and they could hear as several other doors opened along the ship as well. Marks radios Novak and tells her to run as fast as she can and to follow the open doors as they are unsure how long the General's bypass can hold against the mysterious virus.

Lindsey then runs down the hallway and also runs up a two set of circular stairs. Just as she got to the hallway with the bridge, the mysterious ship shoots another energy ball at the ship. When it hit the ship the lights flickered and several more small explosions take place and the doors begin to slowly shut. Kevin goes to attempt to keep the doors open and Sam helps him. Their efforts slow down the doors progress of shutting which gives Lindsey more time to get into the bridge. Luckily Dr. Novak jump through the slightly open door and landed somewhat safely in the bridge. Sam and Kevin then let go of the doors and then take a moment to catch their breaths after the stress of having to keep the door open.

While the two catch their breath, Lindsey checks the systems and states that the Core is overloading and will reach critical within the hour and that there is nothing that they can do. Dave attempts to get up and stumbles across as he attempts to sit in the Captain's seat. Sam yells at Dave for moving and then goes over to check to see how he is doing. Suddenly the mysterious ship shoots another energy ball at the ship and Lindsey recovers from the impact and states that the Core won't last another hit and that it'll go critical and explode. When Sam asks what the blast radius is, Lindsey replies and says that it will take about a third of the ship with it. Kevin says that that is about 100 lives at stake. Quickly Sam goes over to the Communications consol and tries to see if it is working. Dave hobbles over to the window and stares out at the ship.

Dave then comments that the ship is opening up a new compartment on its gun. Kevin and Lindsey go over and look to see what Dave was pointing out. Lindsey says that it looks like a spear. Kevin says that it is because the new weapon is a version of a spear and that they are aiming it right at them. The mysterious ship then fires the spear at the _USS George Hammond_ , and it smashes against the window, shattering it. The room quickly depressurizes as all the air is leaked out through the windows opening. The humans though at flung at the window but just before the enter space they are beamed away.

The mysterious ship then opens up two large crane-like extensions and grab a hold of the ship. The mysterious ship then opens up a hyperspace window and flies through it, taking the _Hammond_ with it.

Bobby then stands up and goes to through away his food, Kevin goes with them. Following this the two of them exit the mess hall and as soon as they do the _Daedalus_ drops out of hyperspace. Colonel Caldwell comes on the radio and orders all attack teams to prepare for attack. With this Kevin and Bobby look at each other and then quickly run down the corridor to the hanger bay.


	5. Offense

7

Stargate Series

Entering the Command Center, General Catherine Surrey meets with a Mr. Christopher Price, an IOA representative, and also with Agent Quinn Hartwell. The General shakes Mr. Price's hand and asks why he is at Omega Base. Mr. Price informs the General that as the attack on P6G-452 is an Omega sanctioned attack and that since he is the Chairman of the Board that oversees the Omega Base, he thought that it would be prudent if he was openly involved with the operation. The General welcomes him to the Base and states that for the most part all they are doing is monitoring the battle and making sure everything goes to plan. Mr. Price the asks bluntly if she means that she does not want another _Hammond_ incident. The General smiles and says that she did put that into consideration and that is why when the attack begins that the Alpha Site will keep the Gate open for the entire battle. Mr. Price asks if that plan is wise as he states that it costs millions of tax payers' money to just keep the lights on at the Alpha Site. Agent Hartwell then intervenes and says that at Stargate Command it costs a lot to activate the Stargate because they do not have a functioning DHD, or Dial Home Device, that comes standard with all other Stargates across the galaxy. So to make up for this the SGC has created a DHD-like system that was designed by General Carter to help take the DHD's place, and on any other world, even the off-world sites, it costs nothing to activate the gate.

Mr. Price then asks how they will be monitoring the battle. The General then says that the _Daedalus_ will be transmitting in real time the statistics and information from the battle. Mr. Price smiles and informs the General that the mission might go well after all. Agent Hartwell then jokes and asks the IOA Chairman if he is a glass half empty guy. Unfortunately, before the Chairman could answer, a Lieutenant Emmerson approaches the three and informs them that the battle fleet has arrived to the last check point before P6G-452. Quinn then tells the Lieutenant to dial the Alpha Site and tell them to dial the mission world immediately after they shut off the gate. The Lieutenant nods and then goes over and radios Master Sergeant Travis and gives him the Agent's orders. The Master Sergeant the activates that Stargate and inputs the Alpha Sites address.

Arriving to the hanger bay, Major Bobby Parish and Captain Kevin Fisher meet up with the rest of the task force. Colonel Caldwell was explaining to the F-302 pilots a strategy to use against the slow moving Ha'taks and Al'kesh. He warns them that the Lucian Deathgliders, the Lucian equivalent of an F-302, are slower than an F-302 but that they are still a tough match to fly against.

Looking at the Major, Colonel Caldwell tells the ground forces that they will be deployed as soon as the ship gets a clear view of the target zone, which he explains is the area surrounding the Stargate. He says that Major Parish will be leading the strike team in securing the Gate and the area around it and if there are any questions to ask him. Finishing his speech he tells the task force good luck and that beers would be on him in the Mess Hall once the mission was completed. All of the men cheered at the Colonel's promise. He then walks over to Major Parish and wishes him good luck and the same to the Captain. The Colonel then leaves to head back to the bridge.

As he leaves, Major Parish orders his men to group up into teams of four to make the transportation process easier. Kevin whispers to Bobby and tells him that grouping them up does not really make the transporting process easier or harder as it just locks onto the individual. Bobby then says that grouping up the people establishes the teams though that the task force will divide into. Kevin then nods and says that his idea would work for that. Kevin then orders his team to get into their ships as the _Daedalus_ will be dropping out of hyperspace any moment.

On the bridge, a Captain Megan Cooper states that the ship is about to exit hyperspace. Colonel Caldwell then orders the ship to prepare for attack and orders the F-302 pilots to enter their vessels 0and prepare for battle.

With this, Captain Fisher quickly gets into his ship and meets a Lieutenant Ava Parks, who will act as Kevin's co-pilot. Together the two begin their preflight check and turn on their ship. Kevin then radios the rest of his team and they all check in. The Captain then radios the bridge and tells them that he is ready when they are.

Captain Megan Cooper then states a countdown and says that the ship will be exiting hyperspace in, "three...two...one!" With that the ship exits hyperspace, Colonel Caldwell orders all the F-302s to engage the enemy and orders his Weapons Officer, Major Meyers to target the nearest Ha'tak and attack. The Colonel also orders his Communications Officer to relay the battle back to Omega Base.

Getting the order, Captain Fisher flies his 302 out of the hanger bay and into the skirmish.

Back in the Command Center, Lieutenant Emmerson says that the Task Force has made contact and that everything is going according to plan. She adds that the F-302 strategy of having them conduct a bombing run across the Ha'tak and then having one of the battlecruisers shoot a plasma beam at it is working out. She says that the attack fleet has confronted ten Ha'taks, but during the initial attack they managed to take out four of the ships, and then another two during the firefight. The General then smiles and tells the Lieutenant to give the order to beam down the ground forces when ready. The Lieutenant nods again and begins typing things at her station.

Mr. Price says that the General's men work with much obedience. The General snobbishly says, "Well it is a military base, so everyone is trained to take unquestionable orders and obey their superior officers." Mr. Price looks at the General and then laughs and says that maybe that might be a small reason why.

Swooping down in front of his team, Kevin tells Ava to begin to bomb the ship. She then pushes some buttons and yells, "bombs away!" They are then followed by the other members of his team. Kevin then turns his ship and swoops over the side of the Ha'tak as he watches the _Phoenix_ fire a plasma beam at the area that he previously bombed. He smiles as he sees the beam easily pass through the enemies shields and hits the ship causing an explosion.

Onboard the bridge of the _Daedalus_ , Colonel Caldwell receives the orders to begin sending down the ground troops. He looks at his Communications Officer and orders him to begin sending down the ground troops once he gets an opportunity and to alert the other ships to begin as well. The Communications Officer acknowledges his orders and radios the Major and tells him to prepare for beaming.

In the hanger bay a voice announces to the group to prepare for beaming. Major Parish tells his men to group up again and to turn the safety off. The groups then round up and get into their attack position, Bobby goes with his team of four which includes a Lieutenant Theodore "Theo" Krebs, a Captain Lydia Lynch, and a Chief Warrant Officer Jason Kilo. Together they watch as the other teams beam away and then they themselves are beamed away down to the surface.

Arriving down to the surface, Major Parish tells teams 2-6 to secure the hills that surround the Stargate and for teams 7-10 to watch the Stargate. Also he orders team 2 to dial the Alpha Site and let the Site know that they have begun phase two of the attack. Following this he orders teams 11-15 to follow him and his team to the local village. The Major then leads his team and the others over a hill and down to a plain which stretches across to a forest where the village is located. As they walk the Major tells his men to avoid eating any food from the world as it could possibly have Kassa in it which would release toxins into the body and make them addicted to the crop, so much that they will have to seek medical attention to reverse the effects.

As his Force makes their way to the forest they are soon met by gunfire from the beginning of the forest. The Major's task force then moves into attacking position and fires back at the enemy. When they make it to the tree line the Major asks if there were any casualties, which Lieutenant Krebs responds that another Lieutenant has been shot and is wounded but can speak. Major Parish then orders the wounded Lieutenant's team, Team 14 to return to the gate and for the Lieutenant to be transferred back to the Alpha Site. He tells them to have Team 4 come back so that way their numbers are constant. With this Team 14, supporting the wounded Lieutenant fall back to the gate and the Major can see Team 4 coming to replace the lost team.

Major Parish then turns and tells the task force that they are moving out. He trains his gun ahead of him and moves into the forest with Lieutenant Krebs and Warrant Officer Kilo right behind him and Captain Lynch right behind them, along with the rest of the group behind her.

In the Command Center, Mr. Price asks how long this battle is suppose to take as he suppose to debrief the other Board members in 5 hours and the President in 7. General Surrey tells Mr. Price that war is unpredictable and that the attack can last for 10 more minutes or it could even last for 10 more days that she does not know. Mr. Price comments saying that he hopes that it is the first.

Quinn then joins the two and tells them that the Alpha Site has been dialed and that they are sending their wounded on through and that after the 38 minute protocol kicks in the Alpha Site will dial the world and send reinforcements. She says that once all the Alpha Site reinforcements are send they will shut off the gate, allowing the men already on the world to redial the Alpha Site and continue to send their wounded back. General Surrey says that it was a good thing they send Captain Wolfe to assist otherwise the Alpha Site might have been over whelmed with all the injured. Quinn agrees, but Mr. Price comments that if the Omega Base is missing their chief medical officer what will happen if a medical emergency happens. General Surrey says that they still have several other medical personnel around to take care of the day to day business while the Captain is gone.

Mr. Price then asks why Homeworld Command is not as involved as it was during the Battle of Babylon. General Surrey then says that as he knows Mr. Woolsey has recently made process with his negotiations with the Langarans so he has gone there to personally speak with them and that General Landry has gone with him. She then says that Dr. Jackson is dealing with Dr. McKay who is working on a way to move Atlantis from the outer rim of Pegasus back to Lantea, she adds that General O'Neill has gone with Dr. McKay to Atlantis to analyze the current situation there. She then finishes and states that Homeworld Command believes that if a full scale war against the Lucian Alliance is going to happen then they will need to have their forces spread throughout the galaxy and that they may not be able to lead every front. She sums it up and says that Homeworld Command needs leaders on all fronts and that this is a test run. Mr. Price asks if their plan is wise, the General states that it does not matter as the battle is already happening.

Passing the bridge of a Ha'tak, Kevin swings his ship through a tight gap and deploys another bomb. He then turns the ship to the side and tells Ava that they need to use a nuke. Ava asks if they have permission to use the weapon, Kevin just says that they can do it now and ask questions later. With this Ava types in the activation code and then Kevin puts his own code in, which then opens up a hatch underneath the ship and drops a nuke on the Ha'tak mothership. Once it made contact with the ship, it ignited and destroyed the entire ship.

Viewing the scene from bridge of his ship, Colonel Caldwell asks what had just happened, Captain Cooper states that one of the F-302 vessels had released their nuclear weapon. The Colonel, angrily, asks who gave the pilot of the vessel permission to use the nuke. Captain Cooper said that the vessel acted on itself and that no one gave permission. The Colonel tells the Communications Officer to add that to the log and send a report back to the Command Center, the Officer replies that they were already working on it. With that, the Colonel asks for a status report on the battle. Captain Cooper states that only on Ha'tak remains and that all the others have been neutralized. The Colonel then asks what the holdup is and orders all the ships to fire at the last enemy ship. Captain Cooper then says that all weapons are firing at the target.

The fleet's united effort in attacking the last remaining Ha'tak is fruitful as it explodes. The Colonel then orders the _Phoenix_ and the _Artemis_ to assume defensive positions around the planet to secure it from any reinforcements or escaping people. The Colonel then radios down to Major Parish and asks him how things are settling there.

In the Lucian settlement, Major Parish and his task force encounter strong resistance from the locals. OR-1 groups together inside a small building where Lieutenant Krebs and Captain Lynch stake out the windows and Warrant Officer Kilo mans the door all while Major Parish radios Colonel Caldwell and asks him how the space battle is going. The Colonel responds and says that the battle is over and that the Earth forces won, he then asks if they need any assistance on the world. The Major then asks if they could commence a bombing run on the buildings that are directly ahead of the group, as the Lucian forces are hitting the them hard with staff weapons. The Colonel then replies that he'll order Captain Fisher to lead a run over the buildings, he also orders the Major to have his men pull out so that they can avoid any unnecessary casualties.

With his orders, Bobby radios his force and tells them to fall back to the Gate as the remaining contacts will be dealt with. As he sends out the order he watches his men fall back as his team remains in the settlement making sure everyone else got out safely. Once he made sure that the entire task force was out Major Parish orders his team to leave and then radios Captain Fisher informing him to begin his run.

The Captain acknowledges the Major's report and then dives down into the planet's atmosphere and guides his ship to the Lucian settlement. Once he had the settlement in view he opens fire and has Ava drop her bombs over the village. He is followed by the rest of his team. He does this attack three times before Ava reports that there are no more targets in the area. Kevin makes a sigh of relief and tells Ava that it is time to go back home. With this he pulls his ship up and heads back to the _Daedalus_.

At the Gate Major Parish meets back up with the rest of his task force and then orders two teams to watch the gate, while another three set up a campsite. He then turns to a fellow Major and gives him command of the ground forces as he along with the rest of OR-1 go through the gate to the Alpha Site.

Mr. Price then asks puzzled-like if that was it. He asks if that was the entire mission. The General replies that he is correct and that the mission was a success. As she says this the other members of the Command Center cheer happily. Mr. Price says that he thought it would last a lot longer, Quinn comments that she thought it would be a lot shorter. Mr. Price then asks what comes next. General Surrey states that the next phase is in his hands as the IOA will begin opening dialogue for liberating P6G-452 back to the Lucian Alliance so long as they get their ship and crew back. Mr. Price states that he'll try as hard as he can, the General says that she has her up most confidence in him.

The General then guides Mr. Price back to the Gate Room where she has Master Sergeant Travis dial Earth. Once the Gate was active, Mr. Price shakes the General's hand and tells her that he hopes to work with again in the future. She smiles and agrees with, saying that she would love to.

After he walks through the gate and it deactivates, the General tells the Master Sergeant to dial the Alpha Site and to bring their people home. Master Sergeant Travis says that he would be happy to.

Back onboard the _Daedalus_ , Colonel Caldwell confronts Captain Fisher and Lieutenant Parks and asks them for an explanation for deploying a nuclear warhead in combat without a superior officer's approval. The Lieutenant was beginning to talk when Captain Fisher interrupts and says that it was his fault and that he gave the order. He said that the Ha'tak was in a vulnerable position and that it was giving heavy fire to the _Artemis_ so he took it upon his self to use the nuke and thus destroying the Ha'tak. The Colonel looks at the Captain and tells him that he is making a full report into the matter and that he hopes that their paths never cross again. The Captain, in a mocking manner, tells the Colonel not to worry as he assures the Colonel that it will not happen again. The Colonel says that he hopes Fisher is right as his entire career could go down the trash just for one stupid move. Looking at the two, Colonel Caldwell gives them janitorial duty until they get to the Alpha Site, the Colonel then adds that the Captain will be returning to his post at Omega Base and that the Lieutenant is being reassigned from the _Daedalus_ to the Alpha Site. Kevin then freaks out and tells the Colonel that it was not her fault that the nuke was fired.

The Colonel then looks Ava in the eyes and says, "it takes two people to give the codes to fire the nuke." The Colonel then walks away. Kevin looks at Ava and apologizes. Ava just looks at Kevin and tells him that she knew what she was doing and that if she could relive the moment she would do it the exact same way. Kevin smiles and says that he would also, he then grabs a water bucket and a mop and tells her that the F-302s are not going to clean themselves. She smiles and takes the mop from him.

Exiting the Stargate Major Parish and his team are confronted by General Surrey and asks how the mission went. Lieutenant Krebs just says, "We came, we saw, we conquered sir." Major Parish looks back at the Lieutenant and then at the General and says, "what he said." The General smiles and then says that she looks forward to reading everyone's reports, but that they can wait until the next day. The General then orders OR-1 to go clean up, eat dinner, which she adds the cook made specially, and then to get some rest.

Captain Lynch says, "Amen to that sir." Hearing that the General just smiles and nods her head as she watches the team disembark from the Gate room off to relax from their successful mission.

Waking up from his sleep, Druid calls for Staff Sergeant Hapsburg and says that he is not feeling well. Druid then stands up and bends over as he vomits all over his cell floor. The Staff Sergeant asks what is wrong and Druid says that he does not know, only that whatever it is, it is killing him. Druid then proceeds to vomit several more times, as he does this the Staff Sergeant radios the Medical Wing and asks them to send someone as one of the prisoners is puking all over their cell.


	6. Cornered

8

Stargate Series

Rushing down the corridor with a prisoner in a gurney, Captain Vi Wolfe asks Staff Sergeant Quinton Hapsburg what happened to the gurney's occupant, Druid. Staff Sergeant Hapsburg just states that he was just patrolling the cells and doing his job when all of the sudden he hears calls for help from the prisoner's cell and when he went to investigate he found Druid puking all over. Dr. Wolfe then asks when the prisoner lost consciousness, Quinton says that he lost consciousness right after the medics put him on the gurney. The Captain thanks the Staff Sergeant and says that he can return to the Prison Wing and that if they need him again they'll let him know. The Staff Sergeant then stops running and halts as he watches the medical team all go past him with Druid.

In the Cafeteria Major Bobby Parish takes a seat and begins eating his food with Lieutenant Theo Krebs. The Major says that the recent mission was a success and that he thinks that the team works well together, the Lieutenant agrees but states that he has some concern for Captain Lynch and believes that she would be better off with a different team. Bobby then asks Theo why he thinks this and Theo states that Lydia is a strong independent type and that she is experienced and he believes that if she had her own team to lead it would be better than if she was part of a team of rookie space travelers, he tells the Major no offence as he says this. Major takes no offence and that he'll put the Lieutenant's thoughts into consideration. Bobby was going to add something else, but then Agent Quinn Hartwell approaches him and whispers something in his ear.

Suddenly Bobby shoots up from his chair and tells the Lieutenant that they'll have to talk later. Bobby then throws his food away and heads out the door with Agent Hartwell.

Outside of the Main Infirmary, Bobby and Quinn are met by General Catherine Surrey who informs them that Druid's condition has worsen and that he has slipped into a coma. She says that Dr. Wolfe is trying everything in her power to get him better but that nothing is working. Bobby asks if they could move Druid somewhere else for better medical attention, the General shoots that down and replies that out of all the off-world sites, Omega Base has the largest and most advanced medical facility, she says that the only better place would be on Earth itself which she reminds the two that that option is off the table due to the new world security protocol.

Parish then asks the General when the _Daedalus_ is arriving, but the General says that it is not and that all Omega bound personnel were transferred to the _Phoenix_. Agent Hartwell asks why and Surrey replies that there were complications that took place on the ship and now Colonel Caldwell has requested to return back to his supply line between Earth and Atlantis. The General then says that the _Phoenix_ is set to arrive within the next couple days as it first needed to stop by the Alpha Site where it will drop off supplies and personnel there and then it will continue on to Omega Base. Parish then asks what they are going to do if they cannot transfer Druid, Surrey replies and says that Dr. Wolfe is working around the clock to find out the source of the prisoner's sickness and that the Doctor will have a report to give them at their meeting. Parish nods and asks what they are to do in the mean time. The General replies and tells Parish that he is to get some sleep and relaxation from his recent mission and that Agent Hartwell is to begin overlooking the mission reports so that she can then create a summarized report and give it to Dr. Jackson. With that the General shoos the two away and tells Parish to take some time as he has been working around the clock since he arrived to the Base.

Sitting at her desk, Dr. Wolfe examines her test results and writes down her findings in a log. With a puzzled look she stands up and goes over to the comatose Druid and asks him what happened. Lieutenant Krebs then enters and asks who she was talking to. Dr. Wolfe replies that she was talking to Druid, which causes Krebs to laugh and comment that the prisoner cannot hear her as he is in a coma. She replies that as a doctor with a medical degree she is aware of this, but that it lets her flow through her thoughts more easily. Dr. Wolfe then asks who the Lieutenant is. Lieutenant Theodore "Theo" Krebs introduces himself and says that he has been assigned to watch over Druid incase anything happens. The doctor now laughs and says that his guard duty is about as exciting as watching grass grow. The Lieutenant then says that if it really gets boring he can help her out and act as her assistant, she thanks him for the suggestion but says that he is not trained enough to understand what to do. Krebs then says that all he needs is a good teacher and that he can do anything, he tells her to dumb it down and he will pick up things easily. Going with it, Wolfe tells Krebs to take a scanner and begin scanning Druid's body. Theo asks what the scanner is looking for and Vi replies that it is looking for any Gamma radiation as some of the prisoner's symptoms match that of a being who has radiation poisoning.

Seeing that the Lieutenant was actually performing well, Dr. Wolfe asks him if he had any prior medical training before. Theo replies that he was a Boy Scout and got the First Aid Merit Badge and also was going to go into Pre-Med before he the life changing decision of going to the Air Force Academy and Majored in the all powerful course of History with a minor of religion studies. The doctor laughs and says that his academic choices are very stark in comparison to his current occupation and his previous goals. The Lieutenant states that his academic choices actually have helped him a lot with his career in the Stargate Program as the Goa'uld, Asgard, Ancients and Ori all have influences in Earth history and religion. He adds that it has helped him understand more about the other cultures and that it has made him more acceptable to whatever adventures and information that they uncover. He then says the random fact that he is even able to fluently read Goa'uld, Asgard and Ancient as easy as he can read English, Russian or Chinese. Dr. Wolfe then asks the Lieutenant if he is in the right department as she says that she thinks he would be much more useful with Dr. Lee and Dr. Drake on their search to understand the second language of the Harding Cartouche. Theo then shoots down her comment and says that scientists are too dry and full of themselves and that he would much rather work with interesting and colorful people. Dr. Wolfe laughs and says that she takes that as a compliment, the Lieutenant says that it was.

In the Command Center Major Parish confronts Agent Hartwell and asks her if Druid's condition could be a trick. Quinn says that it would be unlikely because she questions how he could suddenly get sick now after months of holding him. Bobby says that that would make sense. He then asks her how far out the _Phoenix_ is. She replies that the ship should be arriving within the next day and then they'll have more supplies and the first change of people. Bobby asks why some people's tours on the base were so short. Quinn replies that most of the personnel, for example Dr. Lee, are only temporary and that they're job is to get the Base up and running so that a more permanent replacement can come. She then says that most of the people who are leaving are only being transferred to other posts around the Galaxy and that they really are not going home. Bobby then asks if Dr. Lee is leaving, Quinn replies that he has opted to remain until they can crack the mysterious language. Bobby then concludes that there has been no progress on the Cartouche since they first found it. Quinn replies that besides translating the Goa'uld language that no there is no development.

Suddenly the alarm goes off and Master Sergeant Travis comes on the radio and states that there is an unscheduled off world activation to the gate. Major Parish and Agent Hartwell then rush out of the Command Center to Gate Operations Room.

Once there they meet General Surrey and ask her what the situation is. She replies that appears to be a misdial. Quinn asks if the General is suggesting that someone dialed the wrong number like what people do with telephones. The General replies that that is exactly what just happened. Parish then asks if maybe they should send a team to the world to double check and make sure it was a misdial. The General says that if it what he believes is the best course of action then she'll approve of it. Quinn says that she'll go with so that way they do not need IOA approval. Surrey then asks who he wants on his team. The Major then says that since Gate Teams generally only have four people that he'll only take a team of four and since he is going and Agent Hartwell is going that that leaves only two open spaces. The Major says that he would like to leave a spot open for Captain Fisher when he returns, and that the last spot he would like to fill with Lieutenant Krebs. Surrey then asks what he thinks should be done with Captain Lynch and Chief Warrant Officer Kilo. The Major says that they should have their own team, he suggests that their team should be OR-2. The General says that the Omega Base Charter did not have Gate Teams as part of it but she says that that is what amendments are for. She then turns to a Petty Officer named Stump and orders him to prepare a MALP so that they can make sure that the Major is stepping into a trap. Also she tells the Major to go find his Lieutenant and let him know of his new assignment.

In the Infirmary, Lieutenant Krebs was watching Dr. Wolfe patch up a person who had broken their arm in a sparring fight. The Doctor tells the patient to be more careful and that in a week they will be able to try out the M.A.B. and get better statistics on her condition. Dr. Wolfe then tells the patient to head to the main Infirmary to get better treated. Theo then states that he thought the Infirmary that they are in is the main Infirmary. Dr. Wolfe laughs and says that no that it is the Auxiliary Infirmary and that she has made it her private area where only she works. The Lieutenant asks if it gets lonely with just her, she laughs and says that if he is about to ask her to dinner that she already has plans. Looking at her with a puzzled face the Lieutenant asks her what she is talking about, Vi just laughs and tells him to forget about it.

The two are then interrupted as Major Parish comes in and tells Theo that he is being reassigned to a formal gate team under the Major's Command. Theo then looks at Druid and asks what they are going to do about him. Bobby says that they will have someone else come and take over the babysitting job. Theo then stands up and thanks the doctor for helping him and that he guesses that he will be leaving.

Theo then follows Bobby out the door but as he was leaving Vi yells out at him and says that if he ever wants some more practice with medicine to stop bye and that she won't hesitate to help. Theo smiles and thanks her for her hospitality.

Reentering Gate Operations, Major Parish and Lieutenant Krebs watch as a MALP, which Quinn replies stands for Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe, passes through the Gate to the other side. Quinn says that the MALP should be able to see if the world is human friendly and give them the location of the planet and other fun facts. But when the MALP's video feed comes up on a screen, the group is astonished to discover that the MALP is flying in space and that there is a world below it. Master Sergeant Travis adds that the Gate's address is one of the newer ones added from the Harding Cartouche.

General Surrey makes a comment that now she has to ask for a loan on a Puddlejumper from Atlantis which she adds will take weeks as the only way to and from the Pegasus Galaxy, which is where the Atlantis base is located currently, is via X-304. Quinn then freaks out and tells the Master Sergeant to shut off the gate immediately. The General asks why, which Quinn responds and says that there is a large energy spike coming from the planet which is similar to spikes which are commonly found on planets that are about to explode. Theo then looks at Quinn and asks if she is saying that the planet is about to explode. Quinn says yes and that the force of the explosion that would come through the gate could be enough to cause a chain reaction and make Colonia, the planet that Omega Base is on, explode. The General then orders the Master Sergeant to shut off the gate and then to send a message to the _Phoenix_ and have then divert to the planet to investigate it, after it has exploded. The Master Sergeant attempts to shut the gate but states that it will not shut off. Bobby then asks what he means and the Master Sergeant states that the massive power output that the planet is emitting is overloading their gate system and keeping it open. The General then radios Dr. Lee and tells him to run to the Gate Operations as they need him to figure something out.

Bobby suggests that they close the blast doors, Quinn says that they should also activate the IRIS as well. The Master Sergeant along with the other Gate personnel begin locking down the Gate Room. Bobby then asks what an IRIS is. Quinn responds that it is a small layer of Trinium/Titanium alloy which activates over the Stargate and does not allow anything bigger than an atom to pass through. The General states that it has been the Stargate Program's main line of defense since its beginning in 1997 and that for the most part it is fool-proof.

By the time they were done explaining the IRIS, Dr. Lee had entered the room and took at seat at a control consol and asks what the situation is that forced him to run all the way to the Operations Room. The General says that the current world that they dialed is about to explode and that they have no way to shut off the gate as the power emitting from the world is overloading the sensors and keeping the gate open. Bill laughs and says that this is an easy fix and says that the extra power is being emitted into the Gate System so all they have to do is divert the power to go somewhere else. The General says that it can go to the lighting in the Cafeteria as the lights have been flickering there. Bill says that the amount of energy that would be put into the lights would probably overload and cause the lights to overpower and shut off. Bobby says that that is a better solution than having the planet explode and he tells Bill to do that. Dr. Lee then inputs some codes and works at the computer and says that the extra power is now flowing to the Cafeteria. The Master Sergeant then says that the planet is going critical and about to explode. Theo tells Bill to shut off the Gate before he kills everyone. Bill then types in some more codes and the gate shuts off. The General thanks him and Bill replies that it was nothing and that it was a nice change of pace then working on the mysterious language project.

In the Command Center, General Surrey opens up a video conference with Captain Kevin Fisher and asks him what the _Phoenix_ has discovered from the planet. The Captain responds and states that nothing survived the explosion except for a small ancient looking box with the same language as the mysterious language. The General says that the box appearing on a planet that almost killed them cannot be a coincidence and she believes that maybe Ptah is still out there and wants revenge for the fall of the System Lords. The Captain then says that preliminary scans suggest that the box is harmless now and that it must have overloaded which caused the planet to explode, he asks if she wants the box brought to the Omega Base. Hesitant, she says that they can bring it and that she'll have Dr. Lee investigate onboard the _Phoenix_ before they bring down to the world.

Suddenly, Lieutenant Emmerson informs the General that an unidentified Ha'tak has exited hyperspace on the outskirts of the system. The General asks if the Ha'tak has made any signs signifying that they know that Omega Base is in the system. The Lieutenant replies that the ship is too far out to be able to read that the Base is in the system and that they just barely got a read that the ship was even there. The General tells the Lieutenant to call back all the F-302 scout ships and to shield and cloak the base. She then radios Master Sergeant Travis and orders him to call Earth and inform them of their situation. Following this she radios all the Senior Officers and says that they have to have an emergency meeting.

In the Conference Room General Surrey asks Dr. Wolfe what she knows about Druid. The doctor replies that she knows only what she previously stated and that the prisoner starting showing his symptoms around 22:00 the previous day and that he has been in a coma since. She also adds that he is not showing any gamma radiation or any signs of radiation poisoning and that she is completely clueless as to the source or even what the problem is. Dr. Wolfe says that she is going to run some different tests to see if they are fruitful in revealing any information.

As they speak Bobby writes down the cliff notes of the doctor's report but stops when General Surrey states that she has some disturbing news. She says that the base is currently under threat from a rouge Ha'tak that is in the outer rim of the solar system and that she has issued the Incognito Protocol and to lock down the base. She says that until they know that the Ha'tak's motives are that she is just going to say that the base is undergoing a drill so that way she can control the panic. Bobby then asks what she is going to do once the Ha'tak comes close enough he says that the other people on base should know what is going as this is a military base and that they are prepared for the worst. The General responds that she understands the Major's point but she believes in what she is doing. Quinn then asks how far out the _Phoenix_ is from the planet. The General says that last she spoke that the ship was set to arrive at the end of the day.

Dr. Lee asks if they should try to contact the ship and tell them not to come as they could expose the Base to the Ha'tak. The General says that while they are in incognito protocol that they cannot send out any subspace messages and therefore they cannot contact the ship. Lieutenant Emmerson then enters the room and informs the General that the Ha'tak has a course set to pass directly over the planet. The General then tells Bobby to put the base on red alert and to prepare for an attack. Bobby then gets up and leaves the Conference Room as he also starts listing commands in his radio. The General then orders Quinn to assemble the non-military personnel and get them ready to be sent to the Alpha Site. Catherine then tells Dr. Lee to copy all his research and take what he can with him when the _Phoenix_ arrives and to take Dr. Drake with him as well. Bill says that he'll be ready within three hours. The General then says that she'll begin sending people to the Alpha Site until the doctor is ready.

Entering the Infirmary again, Lieutenant Krebs informs Vi that she has to prepare to move Druid to the Alpha Site as the base is under threat. Vi says that it would be impossible to move Druid as he is hooked up to machines that are keeping him alive while he is in the coma. The Lieutenant radios Bobby and informs him of the situation. The Major then tells Theo to sit tight and to remain with Dr. Wolfe and that he'll send a team to assist shortly.

In the Gate Room Quinn began to direct people through the Gate while General stood in the Gate Operations and overlooked the scene. She is then approached by Lieutenant Emmerson again who tells the General that moments after the Gate was dialed to the Alpha Site the Ha'tak fled the system. The General then follows the Lieutenant to the Command Center.

In the Command Center she meets with Major Parish who asks if the evacuation is necessary if the Ha'tak is no longer in the system. The General says that they'll run some scans of the area and if it show that the Ha'tak is gone then they will recall everyone.

Suddenly another officer from the Command Center says that the _Phoenix_ has dropped out of hyperspace. With that Captain Fisher appears on a monitor and says that the ship is prepared for Dr. Lee to be beamed aboard. The General asks if the ship is available to take on any other personnel, which the Captain says that the ship would be happy to. After this the General orders the Captain to get back to the base as soon as possible in order to be debriefed about the current events that have recently taken place. The Captain nods and ask for permission to be beamed down, the General gives him clearance and they watch the Captain light up and then the video feed turn off.

On the bridge of the _Phoenix_ a Captain informs the ship's commanding officer, a Lieutenant Colonel Henry Potts, that satellite sensor from a nearby system has picked up a large fleet of Ha'taks that have assembled. The Lt. Colonel radios the General and tells her their information.

In the base as she walks down a hallway, Catherine is met by Agent Hartwell who informs her that Colonel Evan Lorne and his Marines are going to be transferred to the base for protection. The General then adds that the _Phoenix_ has picked up an attack fleet of Lucian warships. Quinn says that the Ha'tak scout ship new that Omega Base was on Colonia all along. Catherine then asks how this could be possible. Quinn then recalls what the Major had said about Druid's condition being a trick. She then tells the General to follow her to the Infirmary, she radios Bobby and tells him to meet them there also and she asks him to bring something as well.

Running into the Infirmary with Bobby and Catherine behind her, Quinn stops in front of the comatose Druid who was being attended by Dr. Wolfe and Lieutenant Krebs. Quinn then explains to everyone that she thinks she knows what the cause of Druid's sudden illness is. She looks at Bobby and says that he was right and that it was all a big trick.

She continues and says that there is a reason why the Ha'tak scout ship knew that Omega Base was on Colonia and a reason as to why Druid suddenly drops sick practically dead. Looking at Bobby she asks him if he brought what she had asked for and Bobby replies that he did but that the effects could damage the entire Infirmary, Quinn says that it wouldn't if it was a concentrated fire. Dr. Wolfe then asks what is going on.

Theo then tries to decipher what Quinn and Bobby were talking about and explains to the Doctor that Quinn believes that Druid and the buildup of the Lucian fleet are connected. Dr. Wolfe then looks at Bobby and notices that he was holding a bundle and asks him what the bundle was. Major Parish explains that Quinn had asked him to bring an EMP weapon to use on Druid. Catherine then says that Bobby was right and that by using the weapon that is could affect the entire base. Dr. Wolfe then says that they could adapt the EMP to a laser machine and concentrate it onto Druid's body. Catherine asks if it could harm the prisoner, but the doctor assures the General that Druid will be fine.

Suddenly Captain Fisher enters the infirmary and says that the Master Sergeant told him where everyone was at so he came. He asks what is going on and is brought up to speed by Bobby who explains that they believe Druid has something electronically in him and is emitting a tracker to the Lucian Alliance.

Catherine is then radioed by Lieutenant Emmerson who says that even more ships have joined the Lucian fleet according to Lt. Colonel Potts. Catherine then looks at Bobby and Dr. Wolfe and tells them to do it and to be careful. Vi says that they will and then gives orders to Theo and tells him to grab the EMP weapon from the Major and that they will begin to modify the laser with it.


	7. Lost Pt 2

9

Stargate Series

Waking up in a dark cell, General Samantha "Sam" Carter stands up and goes to the door of her cell and calls out. She is responded back to by Major Kevin Marks, who says that there is no way out that he and Dr. Novak have tried everything possible to try and escape. Carter then asks who they are trying to escape from. Captain Dave Kleinman then speaks up and says that nobody knows, he suggests that it could be the Lucian Alliance, it could be the Trust again, possibly the NID, or someone else. Dave says that it does not matter that whoever it is they are responsible for attacking the _Hammond_ and they are the ones who kidnapped them from the ship. Kevin then says that they will get out and that they will win. Dave laughs and comments on Kevin's optimism and that Dave believes that maybe for once the story will not end with a happy ending.

In the Infirmary of the Omega Base, Captain Kevin Fisher, with guidance from Dr. Vi Wolfe, finishes up modifying a laser with an EMP that they plan to use on Druid. Dr. Wolfe stands over the Captain as he applies the finishing touches to the machine. Vi carefully corrects him as he does this.

Watching from a distance Lieutenant Theo Krebs comments about what could happen if the EMP does not concentrate. Major Bobby Parish replies that he worked with EMPs during an operation in Iraq and that a scientist touched the wrong wires together and that the entire base lost power for a week. The Lieutenant says, "Oh well that would be bad." General Catherine Surrey agrees with the Lieutenant that a base-wide power outage with a Lucian War fleet on their doorstep would be a very bad thing. IOA Agent Quinn Hartwell then says that according to a Senior Airman Norman that back up from Earth will arrive in two days in the form of the _USS Artemis_ and also the _USS Odyssey_ which is being redirected from Langara and is on standby in case things go south. Bobby makes a half laugh and says that he believes that things have already gone that way.

Pacing around in her cell, Lindsey sighs and asks how long they have been locked up. Sam says that she does not know, it is probably days, but not months. Dave asks her how she could be so sure that they have not been captive for over a month. Sam replies that they have been conscious the entire time and would definitely be aware if someone was feeding them. She then looks over in Dave's direction and asks how he is feeling. Dave replies that he is pissed for being captured, angry at the Lucians because he knows that their situation is linked somehow and actually his wounds appear to be healing. Kevin states that Dave's healing wounds is the best news that he has heard in a while. Dave comments that it is sad that Kevin's statement is true.

Suddenly two guards wearing light armor enter the room and use a weapon that is similar to a pistol and shoot Dr. Novak. The two guards then enter her cell, place a small device on her stomach and activate it. The device then levitates the doctor's body and when one of the guards pokes at a wrist device the body begins to move. The other three cry out and ask what the guards are doing, but get no response. Dave then asks what the gun was that they used on Lindsey. Sam then explains that the gun was probably something similar to a stun gun. Dave says that they could have also just killed Lindsey in front of them. Kevin ignores Dave's statement and then asks the General if Lindsey is going to be okay, Sam replies that she hopes so and that they do not know what else the mysterious aliens have in mind for them. Kevin says that he hopes they have Stargates and a DHD to take them home.

Looking at the clock and realizing that they were running out of time, General Surry begins to take charge of the base to prepare them for the upcoming attack. She orders Quinn to return to the Command Center to contact Earth and see what information they know. Surrey then turns to Parish and orders him to take charge of the men that they have and create a defensive strategy for the Base she adds that when Lieutenant Colonel Lorne arrives with his reinforcements that he is to brief the Colonel on the situation and then also be the Head of the Omega Contingent during the attack. Parish nods and leaves and Quinn goes with him. Catherine then looks at the Lieutenant and apologizes for always giving him the crappy jobs, but orders him to remain in the Infirmary and keep the Doctor and Druid safe and that Captain Fisher will remain as well to ensure that the EMP device works. The General then turns and leaves the Infirmary as well.

While Theo was standing and keeping guard, Dr. Wolfe goes over to Druid and sticks a needle in him and extracts some blood. She then takes it over to another machine and puts the blood sample inside. The Lieutenant asks what the doctor was doing. Dr. Wolfe says that the theory that Druid has some sort of homing beacon in him is too thin to risk using the EMP, but she is testing the blood work to make sure that their theory is correct. She says that all other initial and more advanced scans reveal that there is nothing else wrong with the prisoner. She says that the reason why he is in a coma is because the blood is clotting too much and so the brain has shut down certain functions. She then asks Theo to check on the blood sample when it is completed and let her know if he sees anything weird.

Laying down in his cell, Kevin is woken up by the sounds of the guards bringing back Lindsey's body. They toss the body back into her cell and then reactivate the laser bars that sealed it. Sam calls over to Lindsey and asks if she is awake, Kevin responds and says that from his angle he can see her stomach moving indicating that she is breathing.

The guards then return and go to Dave's cell and stun him. They then apply the levitating device and take him out of the room. Kevin says that if they want to escape their only chance is when the guards return and try to take either himself or Sam.

Kevin then calls over to Lindsey and asks if she is awake. With a groan and holding her head, Lindsey says that she is alright and that they took her into a room and tried to interrogate her. Kevin smiles and tells Sam that that means that they are dealing with the Lucian which means they know who their enemy is. Lindsey then tells Kevin to calm down and that yes there were people working around her but there was also a hooded figure who had what appeared to be clear blue skin and eyes that looked like the Milky Way. Sam then yells at Kevin for getting their hopes up and that he spoke too soon.

Entering a room, the guards put Dave's body onto a platform and chain him down. Once the chains were applied a worker who was at a consol types in a code which brings down a different gun which shoots a beam at Dave. This beam makes him become conscious, and once he opens his eyes he begins to cuss at all the people.

Suddenly a cloaked figure appears and descends down a set of stairs and confronts Dave. The figure strokes Dave's cheek, but when it does Dave notices that the being's hands had longer fingers, and were a radiant shade of blue. The being then speaks in a language that Dave did not understand but he understood that it was a command, as one of the workers then applies a device to his forehead and one to the being's head. As the worker puts the small circular device onto the beings head, Dave notices that the being did not have a bit of hair on their body. He also noticed that the eyes looked like a star map. As Dave was noticing this however he suddenly began to feel really tired and then lost consciousness all together again.

This time though as Dave sleeps he brings up memories from his past. He remembers life onboard the _USS George Hammond_ and also the _USS Daedalus_. He recalls major battles that he was a part of in the Pegasus Galaxy against the Wraith and the nanite people, the Asurans. Dave then goes all the way back to his time on Earth when he was being yelled out by his father, or during the funeral of his mother. As he goes through his memories he hears the being's voice talking in its language, however Dave ignores it and continues calling up memories.

Unfortunately, while in the middle of recalling one rather explicate dream from the Captain's college days, he is woken up from the impact of hitting the floor of his cell. He grabs his head and groans. Lindsey asks if he has a massive headache and if his eyes are burning. From the continued groans from Dave she concludes that he is feeling the symptoms and says that they will wear off eventually. Dave says that they are probing his mind. He says that it is not some type of alien conspiracy crap, but that he really got probed and that they made him go through his memories and that they were so vivid it almost felt like he was really there. Lindsey says that she had the same experience. Sam then asks if he saw the blue alien. Dave then gets wide eyed and starts throwing threats and says that if he ever gets a change he's going knock some sense into the big blue guy. Kevin sums it up and answers Sam's question, saying yep he definitely met Lindsey's friend.

Several minutes later the guards return and this time go to Sam's cell. They take out their stun guns and shoot Carter and then add the levitating device and take her out of the room.

Hearing the machine go off, Theo takes the results and examines them. He tells the doctor that he really does not know what he is looking for as he can see blood cells, which he learned in his bio class in high school, but he is unsure what the other floating objects are. Dr. Wolfe comes over and grabs the results from Theo and checks them. She says that the results are what she expected and that Druid's blood system has been introduced to nanites, which are micro-sized robots. Captain Fisher says that the nanites were probably dormant up until the Lucians reactivated them. Theo asks why now, why did they suddenly decided to start their failsafe. Kevin responds and says that the Alliance probably wants revenge for the recent takeover of their Kassa plantation planet. Dr. Wolfe says that that would make sense. Kevin smiles when the doctor agrees with him.

Dr. Wolfe then asks if the EMP laser is ready for use. Kevin says that it is as ready as it will ever be. Dr. Wolfe nods her head. She then looks at Theo and tells him to be prepared to hold down Druid if he wakes up. Dr. Wolfe goes over to some screens and does some last minute checks and tells Kevin to begin. She points at him while still staring at the screens. Kevin then activates the laser and it hits Druid right on his head.

Being taken into the dark room Sam is strapped to the table and woken up. The blue figure then applies a device to Sam's head and then to theirs. She then notices that the room gets really dark until she sees nothing.

Sam then wakes up in a Conference Room at Homeworld Command and then suddenly Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill enters and says hi to Sam. Sam responds back and asks why she was recalled from Cheyenne Mountain, as she explains that Teal'c was scheduled to have a meeting with her and Daniel on the recent Lucian attack on Dakara. General O'Neill says that the meeting has been rescheduled and that he has some more pressing news. He tells her that General Landry, who has been in charge of the X-304 Program is been reassigned back to Stargate Command as its Commander-In-Chief again.

Sam then looks at Jack questioningly and asks if she did something wrong. Jack laughs and says that she has done absolutely nothing wrong and that under her administration Atlantis has returned to the Pegasus Galaxy and the Ori influence in the Galaxy has been completely eliminated. He says that the reason for this change is that she is going to take back control as the Captain of the _George Hammond_ again. Carter asks why. Jack explains that the _Hammond_ is going to be the new flagship of the Stargate Program and that it will be leading the war against the Lucian Alliance. Sam asks what exactly did he have in mind. General O'Neill explains that she will lead and guide men into battle and cripple the Lucian on a new front. Jack says that it is all out war and that everything goes and that he has talked with some experts and they believe that they have a plan.

Just before Jack explains it the scene changes and it is Sam onboard the _George Hammond_ and Major Tyrone Franklin is showing her around the ship. Tyrone explains that since her last assignment on the ship much has changed. The Major states that the ship has been refitted with the highest quality weapons systems and the top of the line defense systems. He shows the General a report of the ship and Sam looks at it astonished and asks where they got the power to operate all the new systems. The Major says that a recent dig on Dakara has produced 5 Zero Point Modules and that Dr. Novak has integrated one of the power systems to the ship. General Carter and Major Franklin continue to talk but as the conversation continues the scene becomes blurry until everything blacks out.

Sam then wakes up and is still strapped to the table. The blue alien is freaking out and yelling at his scientists and they are briskly running around. The blue alien then turns to the guards and gives them the hand signal to take Carter back to her cell. The two guards then unlatch Sam and guide her back to the cell. As they walk Sam looks around at the ship and observes a weird language etched in along the walls. They then arrive just outside of her cell when suddenly she thinks of an idea and then pretends to faint. As she falls she takes one of the guards with her. On the ground she grabs the guards stun gun and shoots the other guard.

Sam then bends down and takes off the wrist device that the guards have and then heads over to Major Marks cell. She notices that the cells all have small access panels and all she does is pushes a button and the cell deactivates freeing Kevin. The General then does the same for Lindsey and also for Dave. The group then grabs what they can from the incapacitated guards and flee the area.

Staring at a status report, Dr. Wolfe tells Captain Fisher to enhance the power of the beam. Kevin acknowledges her orders and then spins a wheel which enhanced the beam. The Doctor then tells Lieutenant Krebs to be prepared as she explains that the prisoner may go into a seizure but that it will be okay. Smiling Theo nods his head and says that he'll be ready for whatever. Kevin stares slyly up at Theo as Theo flirts with the doctor, but Kevin remains silent and does not comment on it.

In the Command Room, Major Bobby Parish is creating a defensive protocol for when the Lucians attack. He orders several people around and makes many changes to his plan. As he does this, Agent Quinn Hartwell is video conferencing Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill who is onboard the _USS Apollo_ returning from his visit of Atlantis. The General informs Agent Hartwell that they believe that the theory that the Lucian war fleet is a counter attack from their original attack of P6G-452 is correct and that also Homeworld Command is preparing Earth defenses as well. Jack then tells Agent Hartwell that the IOA and Homeworld have both agreed to send more troops and that when the _Apollo_ arrives it will also join alongside the _Artemis, Phoenix_ and _Odyssey._ Quinn then asks the General if it is wise to send all four of the X-304s because in the event that they fail there will be no other ships to defend Earth. The General then says that the Free Jaffa People have elected to donate five Ha'taks to place in the Solar System. Jack then adds that the Ha'taks are better than nothing. Quinn agrees with the General on his comment. General O'Neill then says that the _Apollo_ is about to reenter hyperspace and that he has to leave. Quinn wishes the General happy flying and the General wishes Quinn good luck in the coming days.

Running down a hallway, the group stops in front of a window and stares out at a fleet of Ha'taks. Sam says that it is a war fleet and that it looks like they are preparing for war. Kevin then asks who the Alliance could possibly be attacking with the overwhelming number of ships that they have in their fleet.

Lindsey then comments that the only possible target for a fleet so massive would be Earth. Sam says that they have to warn people about the fleet, Dave then asks how the General plans to do that as they are on an enemy ship, somewhere in space, unaware of the current time, with no idea how to access the ship's systems. He then says that there is no hope. Sam turns to Dave and tells him that they are free, that they have access to ship's system if they find them, and that they are each others' hope. She then says that it is up to them to protect Earth from the Lucian Alliance at all costs. Sam then tells the group that they have to find an access terminal and from there, the fun begins she jokingly states.

Continuing to work the EMP on Druid, Captain Fisher looks at Dr. Wolfe who gives him the nod which tells him to enhance the power of the EMP laser. The Doctor then continues to stare at the statistics monitor to check to make sure that Druid was still alive. Lieutenant Krebs just stares at the two as they work on Druid.

Suddenly, the monitors light up and an alarm goes off. Also at the same time, Druid begins to have a seizure on the table. Dr. Wolfe tells the Captain to halt the laser and to wait until the prisoner's seizure plays itself out. Theo then looks at Vi and asks her what he should do. Vi states that the prisoner will regain consciousness and that when he does that is when Theo will need to hold him down. Vi then notices that the seizure was finishing its course and then she tells the Captain to continue the procedure, she also tells Theo that the prisoner can regain consciousness at anytime and for him to be prepared. Theo nods his head and then places his hands on the prisoner's ankles.

Entering a hallway, Sam and the group sneak up to a guard patrol and take them out. The group then grabs even more equipment and then continues on their way. Sam then turns on the wrist and begins to type things in. She states that the program's language was Goa'uld and that it is a relatively basic program to navigate in. She then looks up and states that there is an access terminal a floor below them and that there are ring teleports in the next hallway that they can use to go down to the next floor.

The group then uses the rings to go to the lower floor. Once they exit the rings, Dave peers around a corner and says that there was a large guard patrol heading their way. Sam then takes out the stun gun and pushes a button, she says that she hopes that this one means kill. The others then also change their weapons to the new position. Carter then counts down from five and the four begin to attack the patrol.

Working at his Command Table, Major Parish tells Captain Lydia Lynch and Chief Warrant Officer Jason Kilo to prepare their teams and that they will be in charge of the hangers and making sure that no ground troops enter through there. He names Captain Lynch the commander of that battalion and then makes Jason the second in command. Looking over, Bobby stares at Agent Hartwell who appeared frustrated while in a meeting with IOA Representative Chris Price. Bobby then looks around and notices someone missing from the Command Room, he asks a Staff Sergeant Bell where the General was at. The Staff Sergeant states that General Surrey is onboard the _Phoenix_ with Lieutenant Colonel Henry Potts. The Staff Sergeant adds that the General is forming a plan with the Lieutenant Colonel on a space defensive strategy.

Major Parish then orders the Staff Sergeant to radio the ship and get the General on the line. Bobby then asks Catherine why she has abandoned them on the planet while she flies away and avoids all the trouble. The General then tells the Major to watch his tongue and to know his place. She then states that she along with Lieutenant Colonel Potts have been formulating an offensive and defensive strategy to use for the space battle and one for the F-302s that will be in atmosphere. Major Parish says that what she is doing is great, but that the base's situation also needs some help. He says that he has formed a basic strategy for the attack and that Agent Hartwell is currently trying to ask for reinforcements from all departments but no one is available. Bobby says that they are on their own.

During their firefight, Lindsey struggles with using her gun, and when she fires the recoil throws back against the wall. Dave laughs and comments that the kick is very powerful. Lindsey then sarcastically says to him, "thanks for the warning." Luckily though the group managed to subdue the guard patrol and keep the terminal safe. Sam then access the terminal and laughs as how basic the program was. She works her way around, when suddenly two more patrols appear in a hallway next to the terminal. Dave and Kevin fire their weapons at the patrols while Lindsey struggles with firing just one shot. Dave then yells at her and tells her that the time to be scared is long gone and to just aim and fire. He takes Lindsey's hand and aims it at the guards and has her fire. She smiles and thanks him and does it again and again. Kevin comments to Sam and says that he has no idea how much ammo is in the guns but that they have to be near depletion. Sam tells the group to hold up for five more minutes and that she almost has the message complete.

Dave jokingly says that she should add the part about the blue mind reading alien. Sam says that she did and that she also added their coordinates, their situation and that it is just the four of them and that she has no idea where the rest of the crew is at. Sam then screams that the message has been sent. She grabs her gun and joins the four in attacking the patrol. Kevin says that they cannot hold the patrols off for long, Lindsey agrees with him. Dave then says they could use guerilla warfare and just run around the ship attacking patrols and then running away long enough to regain strength and then do it again. Sam supports his idea and so do the other two. Dave then holds up a circular ball and says that he swiped it off of one of the guards and that he thinks that it is a bomb. He tells the three to run down the hallway and that he'll follow and then let the bomb go.

Without question the three stand up and run down the hallway, Dave then tosses the grenade and then follows closely behind. The bomb then makes a bright light and explodes, drawing all matter to it and then exploding it outwards. The force of the outward blast sends Dave through the doors. Lindsey spies that the windows of the ship broke and that the rest of the patrol that survived the bomb were swept outside. Kevin quickly shuts an emergency door that locked off the last hallway to the hallway that the group was in. Dave the makes a sigh of relief and asks if they are safe. Kevin says, "For now." Sam then suggests that they take a breather before they begin their attack, Dave agrees. Sam then stands up and looks out at the window to the fleet of war ships. She notices that several more have appeared since the last time she checked. Kevin then comes up behind her and asks her what their situation really is and if she thinks they really have a chance at getting free. Sam turns to him and says that the future is unknown, but that she believes that they have a possible chance of surviving. Kevin then frowns, knowing that by her saying that, that the groups chances are slim to none at surviving. Sam then notices his frown and tells him that they always have hope.

In the Infirmary, Captain Fisher continues to administer the EMP laser on Druid, until Druid begins to have another seizure. Dr. Wolfe then comes over to Druid and checks on him. She tears off the sleeve of his shirt and then she gives him a shot. Druid's seizures then stop and just before Kevin went to restart the laser, Vi puts her hand up and tells Kevin to stop. Looking at Druid, she suddenly sees him finally open his eyes. She looks at Kevin and tells him to go and find Major Parish and tell him that the prisoner is awake.

In the Command Center, Lieutenant Emmerson informs Major Parish that Lieutenant Colonel Lorne and his battle group have arrived and are coming through the Gate. Bobby nods his head and tells the Lieutenant to radio the General and give her the news.

Also at the same time, Staff Sergeant Bell tells the Major that she has discovered a weird distress beacon emitting from the Lucian War fleet's location. Bobby then asks the Staff Sergeant what the beacon says. The Staff Sergeant says that it has General Carter's authentication code and that it says that she along with three others are onboard a weird mother ship that belongs to the Lucians. She says that the General's message says that she believes that the fleet is for an invasion of Earth. Bobby laughs and says that the General at least got half her story straight. He then looks at Lieutenant Emmerson and tells her to inform the General that now they have to prepare a rescue mission.

Back onboard the mysterious ship, Sam along with Kevin, Dave and Lindsey watch as the Ha'taks begin to enter hyperspace. Lindsey says, "Oh my god. The invasion has begun." Dave nods his head and says, "You bet ya, and now comes the blood and guts part." Sam says that she hopes that her message got to someone in time. Kevin adds, "One can only hope."


End file.
